There's No Tomorrow
by moeexyz
Summary: Jeff is forced to live the same day over and over again. From a prompt on M/M. Jeff/Annie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Community wishes! Okay, maybe I wish.

A/N - This is from a prompt on M/M from Ficcy Friday. I probably won't update this very often, because school's starting up again next week (ugh!), also season 2 starts in September (yay!) which means I'll also be writing for Everything You Do... more often than this one. But I'll try update this as often as possible, and I hope you'll be patient.

Anyway, enjoy! And review's would be lovely.

XXX

CHAPTER ONE

**Day One**

Jeff Winger's morning routine went like this:

1) Get awoken by the most annoying alarm clock in the history of alarm clocks.

2) Shower.

3) Get dressed.

4) Style hair so that it is absolutely _perfect_. Anything less is unacceptable.

5) Ignore mother's phone call.

6) Make and drink Coffee.

His mornings had gone like that since his first day as a lawyer, and were one of the only things that hadn't changed since he'd gone to Greendale. So, they were the first six things he did on May 26th 2011. And the way he saw it, that day didn't start any differently than any other day in his life. His drive to Greendale wasn't any different than it had ever been. His morning classes were equally as boring now as they'd been when he first started taking them, the only difference was that Summer was on it's way, and instead of having to spend his days at this stupid school, Jeff could soon spend his days doing things he actually liked with actual sane people. And if he was really honest, he was sure that he probably wouldn't be sane if it wasn't for the six lovable misfits he had Anthropology with.

And yeah, Jeff was pretty excited for Summer. He was excited at the thought of going somewhere sunny, where he could work on his flawless tan and hit on hot girls in bars. And beaches. And anywhere else he went. He had a plan for this Summer, he'd had it since the Halloween party that the dean had organized for students that year. The one where he sent pamphlets on what costumes were deemed acceptable, and would definitely not offend anyone, were sent out. Needless to say, it was a short list, and none of the costumes allowed women to be particularly slutty (to Pierce's dismay and Britta's delight). This had led Jeff to plan his Summer around slutty women with barely any clothes on, which led to Spain. And that's what Jeff was going to do once classes were over. And there was more than just one reason why he wanted to go.

First, was the women, he really needed to meet some women. Plural. Let's just say, it'd been a while for him. Not that it was his fault or anything, please, if anyone could get laid, it was Jeff Winger. He just hadn't really been trying very hard lately. And it wasn't because he was gay like _some _people (namely Pierce) may have suggested. (Okay, just Pierce). The point was, Jeff was planning on getting laid that Summer.

Second, it wasn't like he'd had the easiest sophomore year at Greendale. It was Greendale after all. It started pretty awful, considering there was the whole Tranny Dance debacle, and Jeff hadn't spoken to any of the three women who had thrown themselves at him all Summer. Not even the one who he threw himself back at. And all hell had broken loose that first day back. Shirley had hit him with her _giant_ purse, Britta had yelled at him, and Annie had avoided him like the plague. They did eventually sort everything out. Shirley apologized. Britta admitted that she didn't love him, (and any feelings she may have had for him, vanished when she found out about Annie), and he and Annie agreed to continue being friends, (her decision, not his). And he wasn't gonna lie, it totally sucked watching her date other guys all year. She went through an entire list of douche-bags. Jeff had been right about Vaughn, he was definitely the gateway douche. She dated all sorts of creeps. There was the creep from her World Histories class. The creep from Abed's film class. The creep with a mohawk from the Glee club. The foreign exchange creep that everyone liked up until it they found out he was making fun of them in Vietnamese, (of course the more shocking discovery that week was that Troy knew how to speak Vietnamese, which is how they found out what the creep was saying in the first place). The point was, Annie dated a lot of creeps. And Jeff had to sit back and silently watch her date creeps because _she_ wanted to be friends. And it wasn't like he was gonna tell her he wanted otherwise just to get rejected. Also he _really_ didn't want Shirley to hit him again, she carried a lot of junk in her giant purse.

XXX

The one morning class Jeff did enjoy on Thursday's was pottery. He'd taken it because it was still an easy A, and what better way to blow off steam than to sit around doing nothing while people made pots out of clay. And yeah, maybe the fact that Rich was in a mental institution after going crazy and drunk driving into a fountain around the corner claiming that his mom told him to do it, added to pottery's appeal. But he did pottery because it gave him a break from his hectic Greendale life. Abed was in his class too, when Jeff had asked why he did pottery he said he was taking any classes that seemed promising for character development, that's why he'd taken Feminist Studies with Britta. But to Abed's disappointment, Jeff didn't do anything in the class, therefore no character development.

That day at pottery, they had a sub. A hot female sub. Red hair, green eyes, amazing ass. And she had these sexy teacher glasses that brought back memories of Jeff's Geography teacher in high school, the first woman he'd ever had a crush on. Also, the woman to start his _thing_ for teachers.

"Professor Snape, yes like the Harry Potter character, although I'm warning you now. Any Harry Potter jokes and I'll tell Professor Holly you were _ghosting._" She was badass too. Jeff liked this sub. Although he really pitied her for the name. And the job. Of all the subject to sub for, she subbed pottery. Talk about wasted potential. And that was why he'd never gotten a real degree, so he wouldn't have to waste his time taking unnecessary law exams, only to end up with crappy cases. How was he supposed to know he would actually be that good at it? Or that he'd get caught?

"Why aren't you making anything?" Snape had asked him when she noticed him sitting motionless beside Abed.

"Jeff doesn't like to do more than the necessary amount of work. And in this class he gets an A for just showing up" Abed had answered for him. Then he muttered something about waste of character potential.

"Well, could you at least do something for this class?" Snape had asked him.

"That depends, what would you have me do?" Jeff replied flirtatiously. She raised one eyebrow at him, (and so did Abed but he ignored that), and then she smirked a little, and they had this moment. Jeff began to picture her in a skimpy bikini on a beach in Barcelona, before she cleared her throat and snapped him out of it.

"You may do, whatever you like" She said. Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them, and her glasses slid halfway down her nose, and all of Jeff's naughty teacher high school fantasies came back to him in that moment. She walked away, and Jeff watched the beautiful view of her backside while Abed stared at him wide-eyed.

He'd made something for the first time since he'd started that class.

XXX

"You know it's about time, Jeff" Abed said, as they walked to study group.

"About time for what?"

"For some character development from you. I thought you were reverting back to how you were when the show began, but now I think you still have a chance. Your actions haven't been affected by a female in a while, this is the perfect development for you."

Jeff knit his brows together. "Okay first of all, _show,_ Abed? Second, I don't think Snape will bring the development you're looking for" Jeff said as they entered Group Study Room F. Shirley, Annie and Pierce were already in their seats.

"Of course she will, dating her will help you find your emotion again. You've been more of a jerk lately, but a woman's touch is just what you need."

"Who are you talking about?" Shirley asked them.

"Professor Snape, the substitute for our pottery class" Abed said.

"Snape?" Annie asked. No one elaborated for her.

"I don't plan on dating her, Abed. Just sleeping with her" Jeff said instead. It earned him two disgusted faces from the women in the room, a grin from the racist, and a head shake from Abed.

"Your character's going backwards Jeff. That's not a good thing, the fans hate that."

"We're not in a TV show."

"He's right though, Jeffrey. It has been a while since you dated anyone" Shirley said.

"Oh, would you two leave the man alone. It's not like we don't know why" Pierce muttered.

"He's not gay Pierce" Annie defended.

"You'd know" Pierce shot back at her. This made Annie blush a little. And Jeff smirked, although no one noticed. "Speaking of gays" Pierce muttered as Troy and Britta arrived from their dance class. They both glared at him as they took their seats.

"How was dance class?" Annie asked them, still red from Pierce's earlier comment.

"Not good. It's fine until we get to the step, heel turn, step, reverse turn, heel pull, grapevine" Troy said resting his head in his hand, looking extremely frustrated.

"That's because it's step, reverse turn, heel pull, grapevine, step, heel turn" Britta said, frowning. Clearly this hadn't been the first time Troy had gotten the steps wrong.

"Ladies, that's all fine and dandy but you should listen to me now because I've got very important news" Pierce said. He had a manner of faux-importance about him. They all went silent and waited to hear whatever it was he had to say.

"My stepson Christopher is getting married tomorrow night, and he invited me" He announced.

"Good for you Pierce" Annie said, beaming with happiness for him. Only she would be this happy about something that didn't involve her in any way whatsoever. Typical Annie. What's worse was she was completely adorable when she grinned like that.

"That's not the important news" Pierce said. "The important part is that he said I could bring anyone I want, and I've chosen to bring one of you. So which of you lucky people want to come to my stepson's wedding with me?" Pierce asked. There was an incredibly awkward silence while the group forced smiles, and tried to think of reasons why they couldn't go.

"Well, that's nice Pierce, but I just don't think I can get a babysitter for tomorrow" Shirley said in the sweetest voice she had. Even then, everyone knew she could easily find a babysitter.

"Yeah, and Abed and I have to work on our project, for our Feminist Studies" Britta said. Abed nodded quickly. Pierce rolled his eyes at the mention of the class. He'd made it perfectly clear many times before, how pointless he thought that class was.

"Yeah dude, and I have this really important thing that I can't not do or else bad stuff will happen" Troy said. Jeff frowned at his weak excuse, but Pierce bought it. He turned to face Annie expectantly.

"Oh, I have a date" Annie said, in an apologetic voice. Jeff felt the urge to spit out a 'who is it this time_?'_ but managed to contain himself.

"Jeffrey?" Their was a glint of hope in Pierce's eyes, and as much as Jeff didn't want to be a jerk, he also really didn't want to spend his Friday night at a wedding, with Pierce.

"You know, I'd love to Pierce, but I'm gay and all, you don't want your stepson to get the wrong idea about you" he said. Britta rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"Oh come on Jeffrey, you know I'm just kidding around about that" Pierce said. This time Britta looked surprised, so did the rest of the group, in fact. Pierce had never admitted he was just kidding, about Jeff's gayness, (or Britta's lesbianess for that matter). He must have been really desperate.

"Sorry Pierce, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a previous engagement."

"What is it?" Oh sure when Troy has an important thing he can't not do, nobody bats a eyelash, but when Jeff has plans, everybody wants to know what he's up to, down to the last specific detail.

"It's personal."

"What's so personal that you can't tell us?" Well played Hawthorne. There was no way Jeff could get out of this, he'd have to either go with Pierce, or be a complete jackass. Being a jackass didn't sound too appealing, but he really, _really_ didn't want to go to that wedding with Pierce.

"I don't know yet, but I can't go to that wedding with you."

And then there was an awkward silence while everybody disapproved of Jeff. Annie was giving Jeff that 'how could you be such a jerk?' look. And Jeff felt his stomach flip and the guilt start to rise up. Of course _she'd_ make him feel guilty about it. Typical Annie, feeling bad for people who were upset over things that had nothing to do with her. Why did she have to be his conscious all the time, he never asked her to make him want to be a good person. Stupid Annie.

"Alright then, I see how it is" Pierce said. Nobody spoke. They all waited for Jeff to apologize or something. He wasn't going to, why should he? It's not like they were any better, they just happened to have all the good excuses. But of course in their eyes, they were the good guys who were great friends to Pierce, while Jeff was the douche-bag who wouldn't do a favour for his friend.

"Look, let's just study some Anthropology okay?" Jeff said. This way they'd forget about it, get distracted with something new halfway through studying, and everything would be back to normal.

And indeed that was what happened. They spent a good twenty minutes actually studying, (which, in all fairness, was almost the longest they'd gone without a distraction), before they got into a fight over whether Starburns was better looking when his sideburns were indistinguishable (which they were now, due to recent problems with his razor). Troy, Britta and Pierce were pro Hairyburns, while the others preferred Starburns. It was a rather heated argument for something as trivial as Starburns's hair, and it kept them off track for longer than they'd expected. But, like Jeff had thought, by the time they were done none of them even remembered what a jerk he was being, and he got off scott free. Well, almost. Annie, (of course), didn't forget.

Jeff's next class was some psychology class with a fancy name that Jeff forgot, taught by Ian Duncan. He'd only taken it 'cos Duncan agreed to give him As in everything if he helped wingman him. But throughout the semester Jeff had begun to actually do the work for that class. And maybe it had something to do with the fact that Duncan was a good professor, (although Jeff would rather shave his perfect head of hair than actually admit that), but Jeff was sure it was mostly because Annie was also in that class. He didn't bother doing the work at first, no matter how much she nagged him to, but then they paired up for a project together, and Jeff found that every time he actually did the work she would give him this gigantic smile, and her entire face would light up, and as much of an idiot as he felt because of it, he really liked it when she did that face. Especially if it was because of him. In the end, she did end up doing most of the project for him, but Jeff never forgot the reward that came from doing work himself. So he did the work in the hopes of one day seeing that smile again.

"Why won't you go with Pierce to his stepson's wedding?" Annie asked him as they walked together to their class.

"For the same reason none of you are going. I don't want to" Jeff said.

"We'd go if we could, we're just busy. You're not."

"Oh please, like Troy's thing he can't not do is legitimate" Jeff said.

"But you should do it anyway, be better than Troy. And Pierce is your friend."

"Annie, do you remember what happened last time you got me to help Pierce with family issues?" Jeff said. "Besides, you're no better than the rest of them, with your fake date." He added. He couldn't help himself.

"It's not fake" She said. He already knew that. He just wanted a reason to talk about her date. He wanted to know who she was going with now, and what on Earth drove her to assume this guy was a good person. The sad thing was, if Annie hadn't dated half of these guys, Jeff could probably see himself being friends with some of them. But instead, he hated all of them.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Jeff asked, smiling to guarantee her that this entire conversation was in the _friend zone_, and had no hidden meaning behind it. (Of course it was all a load of crap, he just wanted to know who his new least favourite guy was, but it wasn't like he could tell her that).

"Oh, just this guy from one of my classes. I don't think you know him" She said awkwardly. That was the worst answer she could have given him. Now he would hate every guy he saw her talking to until he knew who the right guy was.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. It was neither, comfortable, nor uncomfortable. It was more of a 'nothing left to say so we'll just leave it there' silence. The type you'd have with a cousin you didn't know that well, or with a friend who lived out of town. But the silence didn't last long. It was interrupted by the honking sound of horn. Jeff noticed the sound getting closer. It was the sound of a moped horn, (and screaming of innocent bystanders). Jeff turned his head slightly to see Chang driving full speed with his moped towards them.

"Out of the way, Winger!" He shouted as he got closer. On an impulse, Jeff pulled Annie in towards him, saving her from getting trampled by Chang. He drove on a little further eventually hitting some poor blonde girl, before turning and crashing them both into the nearest tree.

"Oh my God" Annie said, still wrapped in Jeff's protective arms. There was a millisecond where they realized they were closer to each other than any friend should be, and she felt his breath inches away from her skin, and this kind of electric rush went down Jeff's spine. Then, Annie pulled out of his grip, and power walked towards Chang, the blonde girl, and the tree. Jeff followed behind her quickly.

There was already a small crowd around the scene. The front of the moped was completely broken. Chang still sat on the seat, leaning backwards with his helmet on and his mouth hanging open like a zombie. The blonde girl was in a very uncomfortable looking position in the bush beside him, with a large bruise quickly forming on her forehead, and various twigs and leaves in her hair. After, a second Chang began to blink awake.

"What the hell were you doing?" Jeff asked, once the former Spanish teacher was conscious. Chang sat up slowly, and took his helmet off.

"I was in a race with Leonard" He said.

"Leonard's not here" Jeff pointed out.

"And he didn't just run over some poor girl" Annie added.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Leonard cut me off and I went off track, and started to lose control. That old man almost killed me. I'm lucky to be alive right now!" He said as he climbed off the moped.

"You almost killed this poor girl!" Annie exclaimed pointing at the still knocked out blonde.

"Yeah, about that, shouldn't some one call a paramedic or something?" Jeff said, looking at the crowd around them, hoping somebody would take the hint.

"Hey, if you can't get out of the way fast enough you get what's coming to you. _You _were lucky enough Winger decided to play hero here" Chang shot at Annie. He pushed through the crowd and walked away without a second glance. Annie blushed a little at the mention of Jeff's heroic move. Jeff, however, didn't notice, as he was checking to see if the blonde was okay, from the first aid that he could remember from high school.

XXX

"Do you wanna just go to the cafeteria?" Jeff asked, after campus security and a campus nurse arrived.

"But what about class?" Annie asked.

"Well, we're already pretty late, I don't think there's any point in showing up now" Jeff said.

"But Jeff, that's skipping class. We can't skip Applied Behaviour Analysis." (Right, that's what the class was called). Annie looked at him with her big blue eyes, as if he'd asked her to drive with him down to Mexico and sell drugs to less fortunate children.

"It's psychology taught by a crazy British man with a drinking problem, I think we'll live" Jeff said. He held his elbow out to her. "Milady?"

She looked unsure of what to do, but after a second or two of hesitation, she took his arm and smiled. "Milord" She said, trying to make it sound like she was okay with this. Jeff knew she wasn't. For the rest of the day she'd be thinking about how she skipped class. Knowing Annie she was probably currently having a mini freakout in her head. He wouldn't be surprised if she went and told dean Pelton she'd skipped class in some over dramatic way, and asked for a harsh, and completely pointless punishment.

Jeff bought himself a coffee at the cafeteria, while Annie bought herself a blueberry muffin. They sat across from each other, Jeff siping his coffee slowly and watching her picking at the berries out of her muffin.

"Why are you picking the blueberries out?" He asked.

"I hate blueberries" She said, not looking up from her food.

"And you bought a blueberry muffin because?"

"I wanted a regular muffin but they didn't have any, so I figured I could just pick the blueberries out of this one" She said still not looking up.

"I don't know, they look like they're very deep in there." Jeff's mental Pierce added a 'that's what she said'.

"I do what I have to do to get the right muffin." Ridiculous determination was etched across her face. Jeff thought it was kind of cute.

He chuckled lightly. "Only you, Edison." Annie finally looked up and smiled at him.

"I think you underestimate how disgusting blueberries are" She said. He didn't say anything. They just kind of sat there in silence, staring at each other with faint smiles on their faces. Then, Annie suddenly became very aware of herself.

"So what are you doing this Summer?" She chirped out, like it was one giant word that sounded like _swaryudothismer._

"I wasted all my money on a ticket to Spain" Jeff said. Annie's eyes lit up.

"Spain? That sounds fun. What are you gonna do there?"

"Mostly sightseeing." (What? It wasn't like it was a complete lie. He just wasn't doing the type of sightseeing she thought he was). "What about you?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet. I don't want to plan too far ahead in case something happens, like I fail my exams and end up having to take Summer classes, or something like that" She said, eating a blueberry-less crumb of muffin.

"Oh yeah, like_ you're _gonna fail" Jeff scoffed. He snuck his hand on her plate and took the nearest blueberry.

"You never know. I mean, I was sure I was gonna pass all my SATs and get into Yale, but then I had too many pills and...you know the story" Annie said, with a self-conscious shrug.

"Yeah, but then you'd never have met me, and your life would be an empty Jeff Winger-less shell" He said, smirking at her.

"Well I wouldn't want that" She said, smiling. And there was a certain sincerity about it, that made Jeff's heart speed up momentarily. It didn't last long, because they were interrupted.

"Hey Annie" Said a guy that Jeff recognized from one of Annie's classes. His name was something ridiculous that didn't even sound like a name, like Lobb or Heff.

"Hi Biff" Annie said, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. Of course, Biff, how could he forget.

"So I just came to check about our date tomorrow." Jeff choked on his coffee, earning him a worried glance from Annie. Biff still didn't acknowledge his presence. But that's not what Jeff was thinking about. Annie was going on a date with Biff. This was the douche-bag she was going on a date with. He wasn't even attractive. He had a pointy nose, and unnaturally pointy hair. He was just pointy all over. And he had a stupid name. What, were his hobbies traveling in time after Marty McFly? He was so obviously a huge douche. A huge, stupid, pointy faced douche. And those damn biceps were _not_ real. No human man could have biceps that big. He probably used some sort of crazy illegal steroids. Annie shouldn't be around a guy like that!

Annie scratched the side of her head self-consciously and looked at the table like there were bugs dancing on it for her. "Uh..yeah...of course" She said avoiding eye contact with both men around her.

Biff smiled a stupid smile, and Jeff thought his teeth were way too white to be real. He was probably some old toothless man in disguise, no wonder he was named Biff. He was a pointy, steroid-taking, time-traveling, old man, douche-bag. Jeff couldn't possibly let that guy go on a date with Annie.

"Great" Biff said. He nodded to Jeff as if they were supposed to understand each other or something, and then walked away. Jeff had a very strong urge to punch that guy in the face. Instead he focused on the still blushing brunette nibbling at muffin crumbs.

"So...Biff?"

Annie shrugged. "He's in Media Studies with me" She said innocently. "We sat beside each other all year, and a few days ago he asked me out."

"Well good for you" Jeff said, and with the amount of enthusiasm he used, Annie had to know it was forced. If she did, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Yeah" She said. Things got awkward after that. Jeff squeezed his paper cup slightly, watching the coffee rise and fall. Annie picked at the bluberry-less parts of her muffin. Neither of them looked the other in the eye. It was more of Annie stared at Jeff. Jeff looked up and Annie looked away and pretended she was staring at something else across the room. Jeff went back to squeezing his coffee, and Annie resumed her staring. This lasted five minutes, until Jeff pointed out that Anthropology would start soon and they should probably get going.

XXX

They were the first one's there. Them and that ginger kid who was obsessed with The Chronicles of Narnia, and couldn't seem to grasp that fauns weren't real. Sitting in their seats awkwardly waiting for some one else from the group to show up, was possibly the most nerve wracking thing Jeff ever had to sit through. After the longest minute of his life, Jeff gave up with the whole 'we're-just-friends-so-Annie's-dates-don't-bother-me' act he had going on.

"So, why are you going out with Biff?" The sane part of Jeff's brain started berating him for asking. The jealous part waited impatiently for an answer.

"He asked me" Annie answered, not turning around to face Jeff.

"So you'll just date whoever asks you?" Jeff said. The ginger kid sat up in his seat looking hopeful. Jeff glared at him.

"No. Biff's nice too, and smart, and.." Oh god, please don't say he's good looking. "..he has a very fortunate face."

"He has a pointy face."

"You have a pointy face."

"At least my pointy face looks good."

"Why are you being so childish?"

"Who said I was being childish? Do I sound like a child to you?"

"Yes." The ginger kid nodded in agreement.

"Well, sorry for trying to start up a conversation."

"We don't have to talk about Biff."

"Why not? What's wrong with talking about Biff, we've talked about all the other guys you've dated." Okay, now he was starting to sound like a jerk. He couldn't help it. It was stupid Biff's fault. And stupid Annie's fault. It was both their faults for going on a stupid date tomorrow. They were both just stupid.

"Why do you want to talk about Biff?"

"I don't want to talk about Biff. It was just polite conversation making."

"Well, then make a polite conversation about something else."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They sat in an angry silence while Jeff tried to think of something to say so he wouldn't lose this. Annie was still angrily facing the other way. "So, does Biff work for the McFly family or.."

"Jeff!"

"What? It's a stupid name."

"So?"

"So, he's obviously a douche."

"Because he has a stupid name?"

"Duh, all guys with stupid names are douche-bags. Everyone knows that Annie" Jeff scoffed. Annie finally turned around and gave him a half-furious half-insulted look. Jeff kept his brave face on, and tried to act like it didn't bother him that she looked like she wanted to murder him. Why did he have to open his mouth? What possible part of him thought it would be a good idea to talk about Biff?

"Really?" Annie raised a challenging eyebrow at Jeff and turned to the ginger kid who had been watching them like they were a movie. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Bubba."

"That's a pretty stupid name Bubba. Are you a douche-bag?" Annie asked. Bubba looked kind of frightened by her anger.

"I don't think so" He said.

"Case and point" Annie said to Jeff, then turned back around. Jeff glared at Bubba.

"You don't by any chance own a shrimp boat company with Forrest Gump?" He asked Bubba sarcastically. What was it with all the stupid movie names in this school anyway?

Thanks to stupid Biff and stupid Annie, (yes it was their faults, Jeff was being perfectly reasonable and certainly not a jerk), Jeff was in an angry mood for the entire class. When the professor popped in and announced that they were a little behind on the course and had to catch up, Jeff was angry. When Britta and Abed arrived late claiming that they got kept back in class even though Jeff was positive they didn't have Feminist Studies on Thursdays, he was angry. When Troy answered a question correctly because he remembered something similar happening in Bones, Jeff was angry. And when class was finally over and everyone was piling out, and Annie ran out quickly before anyone had a chance to say a word to her, Jeff was very angry.

"You seem angry" Abed noted as the group, (sans Annie), walked to the study room.

"I'm not angry" Jeff said...angrily.

"Really 'cos that vein that always pops out when you're angry is popping out" Troy pointed out.

"I don't have a vein that pops out."

"Say that in a less angry voice and we might believe you" Shirley said.

"I'm not angry" Jeff exclaimed. He tried to walk faster so that he didn't have to listen to them, but once he'd gotten far enough he was stopped by Pavel, the Polish guy from Abed's dorm.

"Hello Jeff" Pavel said with his usual smile. How was he so optimistic all the time? He was like an even more satisfied version of Abed.

"Hi Pavel" Jeff said. He tried to sidestep away from the Polish boy, but Pavel moved with him so he was still in Jeff's way. Jeff got even angrier, as well as growing and urge to violently push Pavel out of his way.

"Jeff, I have a question to ask of you" Pavel said. The group caught up to Jeff, who mentally cursed Pavel.

"Hey Pavel" Abed said. Pavel waved.

"I'm throwing a fun party tonight, I am wondering if you would like to come to it" Pavel said, still smiling. It was getting kind of creepy.

"Sorry Pavel, I can't" Jeff said, trying to step away again. Pavel stepped in front of him.

"But it is very fun party. Everybody is invited" Pavel said. His smile faltered just a little, and if Jeff wasn't so angry he probably would have felt a bit guilty.

"If they're not coming to my son's wedding, what makes you think they'd go to your lame party" Pierce said. Shirley hit him with her disapproving mom face. "What? It's not like _you're_ going."

Pavel looked at Shirley expectantly. Shirley just shook her head with an apologetic expression. This was a painful exchange to watch. Pavel was like a newborn puppy watching his mother getting run over repeatedly by a monster truck. Jeff would even have said yes to the party if he wasn't so angry, or you know, if he didn't not want to go. It wasn't even that he didn't like Pavel, but come on, it was Pavel. How many people did he expect to show up?

"Any of you others want to come?" Pavel asked. Ever the optimist.

"You know Pavel, we'll think about it" Britta said in a friendly voice. Probably to make up for the huge lie she just told the poor boy. Pavel nodded and walked away. Jeff heard Pavel asking some one else to his party while he resumed his 'not angry' storming away.

Annie was already in the study room, (obviously), when the rest of the group got there. She was writing something in her notebook, and didn't even seem to notice when everyone else entered.

"How did you get here so fast?" Britta asked as they all took their seats.

"Just walked" Annie said with an innocent smile and a clueless shrug, as if she hadn't run out of Anthropology like she was being chased by a serial killer.

"Lucky. You didn't have to watch all of us reject Pavel. Now, I feel really guilty and sad" Shirley said, with a sad pout.

"Yeah, I felt like I just shot Bambi's mom" Troy said.

"Spoilers" Pierce called out bringing his hands up to his ears. Troy's eyebrows knit together.

"You haven't seen Bambi?"

"Bambi?" Pierce took his hands away, "I thought you were talking about another movie."

"What movie?"

"Well, it's like Bambi, but it's a different genre" Pierce said.

"What genre?" Abed asked.

"I don't think you've watched it Abed, although Britta probably has. You should ask her about it" Britta frowned in confusion.

"He's talking about porn" Abed explained. Britta's frown turned into a glare. The rest of the group just looked disgusted.

"I think this is an appropriate time to change the subject" Jeff said. The group nodded.

"I suppose now you probably want to talk about how every guy with a stupid name is a douche-bag" Annie spat. Jeff's earlier anger started to bubble up again. If she didn't want to talk about it, why bother bringing it up? She knew he was just going to act like a jerk about the whole thing. Did she just want to annoy him on purpose? Still, Jeff wasn't giving up. Biff was a douche and he wouldn't rest until Annie realized it.

"Yeah, especially names that sound like Biff" Jeff snapped back at her.

"Jeff sounds kinda like Biff" Troy pointed out, earning him a scowl from Jeff.

"Who's Biff?" Pierce asked.

"Annie's flavour of the week" Jeff said bitterly.

"Who you don't even know, yet seem to think is a huge jerk" Annie said with anger.

"I don't need to know the guy to know he's a jerk. It's obvious."

"How is it obvious?"

"Please, when he talks he's practically slapping you in the face with his jerkyness."

"Sounds like some one I know" Britta said. She winked at Jeff as if it was some huge secret that he could be a jerk.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"You only think that because you're going on a date with him!" Jeff exclaimed.

"So what, I'm suddenly not allowed to date jerks?"

"Sorry, I assumed you'd like to know in advance rather than going on another pointless date, that would just end in tears and us comforting you over some guy who wasn't even worth your time in the first place!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be happy!"

"If you want to be happy, quit dating creeps!"

"Why do you even care who I date?"

Jeff was taken aback. "I...don't...I...you're my friend, and it sucks watching you go on these crappy dates."

"Well in her defense, it's not like there's any good guys out there for her to date" Britta said.

"Sure there are" Jeff tried.

"Well, whoever they are, they're not single" Shirley muttered.

"Why are you guys encouraging this?" Jeff asked angrily.

"Because Annie can date whoever she wants, we don't care. You care" Abed said matter-of-factly

"I don't care" Jeff scoffed.

"Than why are you being such a jerk about Biff?" Annie asked.

"I'm not!"

"You kind of are" Troy said.

"I'm just looking out for my friend."

"No, it's more than that" Abed said.

"I think he wants to get in her pants again" Pierce said. Abed nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to get in her pants! I've never even been in her pants!"

"Yet" Pierce added. Jeff took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. This is what he got for trying to help people, all of them assuming he wanted to sleep with Annie. Just great.

"I'm not going to get in Annie's pants, nor am I trying to. I'm just trying to tell her what a douche Biff is except none of you are listening to me."

"I think he's jealous because Biff is practically a younger, hotter version of him. Their names are even similar" Abed said.

"That's true!" Troy exclaimed like it was some great discovery.

"Biff is not a younger Jeff!" Annie defended nervously.

"Nor is he hotter" Added Jeff. Annie rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, he kind of is" Britta said.

"He's certainly got bigger muscles than you" Shirley stated.

"You take that back."

"Who cares? Why are we even talking about this?" Pierce asked, clearly annoyed by the entire conversation.

"Jeff cares" Abed answered.

"No I don't!" Jeff yelled.

"Well you're the only one bothered about it!" Annie yelled back.

"Ugh, this is the last time I try to help you with anything!" Jeff stood up from his seat and took his books.

"I didn't ask for you help!"

"Where are you going?" Shirley asked.

"Good, 'cos you're never getting it again!" Jeff shouted, ignoring Shirley. He turned and stomped out of the room. He heard Annie calling out something about how childish he was being, and she never should have skipped class with him. He knew he was being childish, and he was very aware that he was also being a jerk. He couldn't help it. He'd sat through a year of Annie's crappy dates and to say it was getting on his nerves would be an understatement. Sure, he started out with good intentions, but Annie just kept defending Biff, and Jeff accidentally ended up roaming into childish jerk territory. And it wasn't like he could just stop being a childish jerk halfway, that would make him seem like even more of a childish jerk. One way or another, she'd get mad at him, and Biff would go on a date he didn't even deserve. Stupid Biff.

As Jeff stomped away from the library like a four year old, he noticed Professor Snape reading the campus map. Perfect. No better way to forget about stupid Biff and stupid Annie than busying himself with a hot teacher.

"If you're looking for some hidden escape route, I already checked. There are none" Jeff said with a smirk. Snape smiled at him.

"And why would I want to escape?"

"It must be your first day. Get out while you still can." Snape laughed.

"It can't be that bad" She said, naively.

"You haven't met that dean yet, have you?"

"No, actually I'm looking for his office" She said pointing to the map beside them.

"That explains a lot" Jeff said.

"You _really_ don't like this school, do you?" She asked. Jeff shook his head.

"No teachers worth a damn. Although, their subs aren't bad at all" He said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Really?" She said, mirroring his smirk back at him.

"Oh yeah, I got this really hot one for Pottery."

"You know, I don't know this campus at all, maybe you can bring me to the dean's office." She leaned in closer, to whisper in his ear. "You can show me a few storage closets on the way." She pulled back and winked at him, and Jeff felt like he was in one of his teenage fantasies. If he could go back in time and high five fifteen year old Jeff, he would.

"It would be my pleasure" He said with a charming Winger smile.

XXX

When they were done doing the dirty deed, Snape left pretty quickly. Jeff ran after her asking her why. Her reply was "Come on Winger, we both know this was a one time thing. I just got out of a crappy relationship and you don't look like a relationship guy. What else did you expect?" And Jeff wasn't exactly disappointed by it. She was right, he wasn't expecting anything, just sex. But there was still some incomplete feeling inside his chest that he couldn't really place. Almost like what he did was wrong. He wasn't sure whether it felt wrong because he did it with Snape, or just because he did it in the first place. It just did. He took a drink from the nearest water fountain, hoping that maybe the feeling would go away. It didn't. It just got worse as he walked back to the study room.

Only Britta and Abed were there when he got there. Abed was showing her a movie he'd made on his laptop, and between them was a small bunch of flowers in a glass of water.

"Where'd you get the flowers?" Jeff asked taking his seat.

"Some one sent them to Britta" Abed said typing some keys on his laptop.

"Secret admirer?" Jeff asked.

Britta shrugged. "No card."

Silence fell amongst them and Jeff started tapping his fingers against the table.

"So what's up with you and Annie" Britta asked, turning to face Jeff for a conversation. Abed continued staring at his screen.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on" Jeff said. He honestly tried to make it sound like he was telling the truth, but Britta had this thing where she believed what she wanted to believe, because she was Britta. Jeff thought it was really annoying.

"Really, 'cos you're little argument today begs to differ" She said with a smug look, like she knew everything that was going on in Jeff's head, and was proud of it.

"We're just friends" Jeff stated, more seriously this time.

"Like Harry and Sally" Abed said, still fixated on the laptop.

Jeff's brows met. "Abed, I think that movie was about how they couldn't be friends because they had feelings for each other."

"Exactly."

"Wrong. Not exactly, because Annie and I _are_ just friends" Jeff tried. Abed finally looked at him and gave him a skeptical look.

"That's what Harry said about Sally."

"But boy was he wrong" Britta teased.

"No, you're wrong. Because Annie and I are just friends and that's it" Jeff insisted, as Troy strutted into the room.

"Yeah right" He said, throwing himself into his seat violently, causing the table to shake and Britta's flowers to land on the floor.

"Troy!" Britta exclaimed sadly. She started picking up the flowers, Abed watched with his head cocked to right and a frown on his face.

"What?" Troy said, oblivious to the damage he had done.

"Those flowers were from Britta's secret admirer" Jeff explained.

"Ooh" Troy said like he was still in middle school. Britta rolled her eyes at him. "Do you know who he is?"

"Or she" Jeff added.

"It's a _secret_ admirer" Abed stated.

"Yeah, and I'm asking who he or she is" Troy said, as if the fact that it was a secret made no difference.

"I don't" Britta said, throwing the flowers back on the table with irritation.

"Bummer" said Troy.

"Abed what are you watching?" Jeff asked, since the secret admirer conversation had just hit it's dead end.

"Just a movie I made. I'm thinking about submitting it into a contest, but it's not that good" He said.

"Your movies are always good" Troy said, like the true best friend that he was.

"Yeah, you should definitely submit it Abed" Britta encouraged. Abed turned to Jeff for his oppinion. Jeff shrugged.

"Haven't seen it but I'm sure it's great."

"Thanks Jeff, and don't worry about you and Annie. Biff is a douche, she'll end up with you eventually."

Jeff frowned. "If you think Biff is a jerk than why didn't you back me up earlier?"

"That wasn't the point of the conversation."

"Yes it was!" Jeff exclaimed angrily.

"I thought it was about Jeff's feelings for Annie" Troy said in confusion.

"It was" Britta said.

"It wasn't!" Jeff whined.

"You're not _that_ subtle Jeff" Britta said with a smirk. Jeff stood up to leave again.

"You know, you leaving every time we bring this up isn't helping your 'I don't like her' argument" Abed said as Jeff walked away. Jeff tried to ignore him, but his words rung in his head. Most of what the group had said was very true, but Annie didn't want to be with him. She wouldn't date everyone on the Greendale campus _but_ him, if she wanted to be with him. She wouldn't defend Biff, if she wanted to be with him. She wouldn't have said that they should just stay friends all those months ago, if she wanted to be with him. She didn't want to be with him and that was it. Nothing more to think about. And Jeff didn't want to keep thinking about the things that could have been. He was fine with screwing hot subs in closets. It didn't make him feel empty inside. He didn't need Annie to be happy. He was Jeff Winger. He was just_ fine_.

XXX

Whatever higher power did or didn't exist, really liked to make Jeff look like a moron. It wasn't that this uncertain higher power did horrible things to Jeff, like give his mom cancer, or make him so poor that he had to starve, or give him crappy hair. No, this uncertain higher power was just a little trigger on top of all the crappy things to happen to Jeff in one day. If Jeff went through a crappy day that ended with Annie being pissed at him, and him feeling upset over the fact that there was nothing between him and Annie, the uncertain higher power would plant bird poop on his Lexus, just to add to his misery. It was basically saying "Hey you're day sucked, here's some real crap for you to clean!"

There was also the fact that Chang was sitting on a bench in front of Jeff's Lexus, laughing at his misery. Jeff wondered briefly if Chang had somehow lured a bird and forced him to do a number two on Jeff's car, just so he could laugh at him. Honestly, he wouldn't have been surprised if Chang had done that.

"Even the birds think you're useless" Chang said. Jeff glowered.

"What do you want Chang?"

"Well, you're aware of my little accident earlier" Chang began.

"You mean the one where you nearly murdered a girl. I don't know, it's kind of fuzzy" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Winger. My moped's bust and I need a ride home."

"And you're asking me?" Jeff asked. He was a little thankful for this moment. Nothing would cheer him up more than getting to laugh in Chang's face.

"Not asking, offering. I'm going to meet up with some friends, go to a bar. I bet there'll be some pretty hot chicks" Chang said.

"So I go drinking with you and your buddies in exchange for a ride home?" Chang nodded. "That doesn't sound like a good trade."

"It's a great trade. Now come on throw me your keys" Chang said, getting up from the bench and walking over to the driver's seat door.

"I haven't said yes yet" Jeff pointed out. "Plus, _nobody_ drives the Lexus but me."

"Oh come on Winger!" Chang whined. Jeff shook his head.

"I'll pay for all your drinks."

"Yes, because that's what's kept me from saying yes."

"I'll clean the bird crap from your car." Well, Chang may not have put it on there, but if he was gonna take it off than why waste the oppotunity.

"Fine, but I'm driving, and we sit at different ends of the bar."

XXX

Turns out Chang's buddies were actually two middle-aged balding men that looked like they were permanently depressed. Jeff wasn't surprised, it's not like many people would enjoy going drinking with Chang. Jeff was alone on the opposite side of the room and even he wasn't enjoying it. He stared at his gin and tonic hoping that it would somehow teleport him to his apartment. Suddenly Chang cleaning the bird crap from his car wasn't worth playing chauffeur all night for the little Asian man.

"What's with the brooding stare Winger?" Chang's voice asked from beside him. Jeff turned to see him sipping a martini beside him. His hairless buddies were no longer around.

"Were your friends ever here or should I call my doctor?"

"Their wives gave them curfews" Chang explained.

"Those men have wives?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"So you didn't answer about the brooding stare" Chang said ignoring him.

"I don't have a brooding stare."

"Really, 'cos you've been staring at that G and T like it's dying."

Jeff sighed. "Do you ever wish you could relive a day again, but you know...differently." It's not even that he wanted to live the day differently, he just didn't want to feel like some half jerk, half loser who had nothing better to do than getting drinks with his ex-Spanish teacher.

He waited for Chang to answer for a moment. Some crazy part of Jeff's brain even thought he might end up having a somewhat deep conversation with Chang. Boy was he wrong.

"Pfft, no" Chang scoffed. "My life is awesome!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a curfew?"

"Divorced" Chang said eating the olive from his drink.

"Right" Jeff said. "Well, I'm not staying any longer than I have to" He picked up his keys from the tabletop and stood up.

"What no, I haven't even hooked up with anyone yet."

Jeff made a disgusted face. "Let's consider that a good thing." He turned and headed for the door.

"Way to be a party pooper, Winger" Chang whined as they walked back to the Lexus.

"Way to be a ten year old, Chang."

"Ugh, whatever's got you brooding is making you really suck today."

"I'm not brooding!" Jeff exclaimed as they entered the car.

"Dude, you so are."

"Don't call me dude."

"Is it Edison?"

"No it's not Edison, why would it be Edison?" Jeff said in an overly-exaggerated calm voice.

"Duh, because you two were fighting in the library today about her new boyfriend."

"He's not her boyfriend" Jeff said angrily. "And how do you even know about that?"

"You were louder than the big bang" Chang said.

"I'm not brooding because of Annie" Jeff insisted. His defeated sigh after he spoke begged to differ. Ugh, stupid Chang! Why'd he even care? It's not like they'd have some deep heart to heart just because they were talking about Annie. And Jeff wasn't brooding, why would he be brooding? He'd have to be sad to be brooding, and Jeff wasn't sad. He'd gotten laid by a hot substitute teacher. He didn't have to clean the bird poop from his car. This was a great day. There was no reason to brood. And he wasn't brooding, so there was no reason to convince himself that there was no reason to brood. Because he wasn't brooding. At all. So Chang should just shut up.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything" Chang said, looking at Jeff like he was a crazy person.

"Right, sorry."

The rest of the drive was in complete silence. They were silent as they drove to Chang's crappy apartment complex. They were silent as Chang wiped the crap from Jeff's windshield, and Jeff waited in the car. And the silence became even more silent once Chang was gone. And normally Jeff loved silence seeing as it was a rare treat at Greendale, but today it sucked. Everything about this day from start to finish just somehow sucked. Even the hot supply closet sex sucked. (Okay, it didn't suck. But the feeling that came after it did).

Jeff's nightly routine wasn't as repetitive as his morning one. For one thing, he didn't actually have a nightly routine. It was usually just watch whatever lame show was on TV, or eat whatever processed food was in his fridge, then go to bed when he was tired. It felt oddly high school of him, but those few hours before he went to bed, were the only time of day when Jeff was truly relaxed. No worrying about how he looked, or what hi-jinks he'd have to suffer through at Greendale, or how he was going to pay all those bills that he was behind on due to him not being a lawyer anymore. (And the fact that he'd wasted his money on Spain). Night time, was Jeff's favourite time, because it was just him. And he could be the most unguarded version of himself, without being judged by anyone. He kind of loved that.

That Thursday night, Jeff's night was rather insignificant. He stayed up and watched Grey's Anatomy, (there was nothing else on, okay), and eating potato chips. It wasn't even a good episode, (not that Jeff had seen any good episodes...because he didn't watch Grey's Anatomy), the one with the hair pissed somebody off, and the one who slept around had sex with some one. It was what usually happened, (Jeff assumed, because, again, he didn't watch Grey's Anatomy). So after Grey's Anatomy, (and Private Practise), Jeff went to bed. And he didn't stay up thinking about his insignificant night, or his lame day. He just went to sleep thanking the higher power that may or may not exist, that it was Friday tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters and references belong to their respective owners. I'm just a girl with an idea.

XXX

CHAPTER TWO

**Day Two**

Jeff always thought it was funny how sometimes, people didn't notice something unless you pointed it out to them. Like how he didn't notice just how much make up Britta wore until Pierce pointed it out, (claiming that she wore it to hide her wrinkles. That day ended up pretty messy). He never noticed how much Troy said dude until Abed counted how many times he'd said it throughout the entire day, (forty-six times). And Jeff was also proud of being able to notice things before other people, like how Shirley only painted her nails once a month because it made her feel adventurous, or how Annie didn't like using two different coloured pens in the same day. Jeff always thought he was skilled at noticing things, that's why he was such a good lawyer. He could notice what made the jury believe him better. Or he noticed some tiny loophole in his opponent's case that could end up unraveling any charges he may have had against Jeff's client. In short, Jeff was good at noticing things. But there were always those times when things were so well hidden, or well disguised, or just misleading, that he ended up completely oblivious to the truth.

That's what happened to him that morning. He woke up assuming it was Friday, and there was no reason why he shouldn't. It was Thursday the day before, therefore it was Friday now. It made perfect sense, and he wasn't going crazy. But when he showed up at his Business & Law class to find that a bunch of unfamiliar people were in the classroom, everyone did look at him like he was in fact crazy. Well, more lost. The crazy look came after the teacher pointed out that they had class on Fridays and Jeff had said that it was Friday. Because it obviously was. Only it wasn't. Or it was and this entire class thought it was the wrong day of the week. But that seemed less likely.

Seeing as everyone claimed it was Thursday, Jeff did the only thing he could think to do, he went to his Thursday classes. There was no reason for him to believe it wasn't Thursday. Thursday's Business & Law class said it was Thursday. His phone said it was Thursday. Dean Pelton said it was Thursday in the announcements. Jeff was positive it was Thursday yesterday. Either he dreamed up Thursday, or it was Wednesday, and he'd somehow managed to go to all his Thursday classes without getting caught. But then why was Abed at Pottery? Abed would know if it was Wednesday.

None of this made any sense, it mostly just had Jeff extremely confused. He was paranoid enough that he wondered briefly if all of Greendale was playing some crazy prank on him. He wouldn't put it past this school, but even so, there was no way that they could pull this off. _Some one _would think it was Friday, other than him.

Jeff's morning classes felt oddly familiar. He may not have been listening, but there was still something in the back of his mind, telling him he'd not listened to this lecture before, in his Mistaken Wednesday/Thursday dream. At this point he was leaning more towards the 'it was Wednesday' explanation, seeing as there was no way he could dream a lecture before he actually went to it. Especially one he ignored in the first place.

His Wednesday theory lasted up until Pottery class. When he first walked in, nothing seemed weird, except that everyone was wearing the same clothes they wore on the day before, but that was just unhygienic, not weird. But then, he took his seat beside Abed, and Snape walked in, (also in yesterday's clothes), and said "Professor Snape, yes like the Harry Potter character, although I'm warning you now. Any Harry Potter jokes and I'll tell Professor Holly you were _ghosting,_" and Jeff started wondering why on earth she'd say that, if she had already said it yesterday.

Jeff sat motionless, just as he'd done the day before, and Snape walked over to him, just as she'd done the day before. And if the day before really had happened, than she was very good at not letting sex affect her.

"Why aren't you making anything?" She asked him, in the exact same way as yesterday.

"Jeff doesn't like to do more than the necessary amount of work. And in this class he gets an A for just showing up" Abed answered, also in the exact same way as yesterday.

"Well, could you at least do something for this class?" Jeff furrowed his brow in utter confusion.

"Mr Winger?" He could see Abed cock his head in observational mode, from the corner of his eye.

"Uh..yeah...sorry" Jeff said, putting on an apron. Snape nodded and moved on to the next few people. Jeff stared at his clay.

"What's wrong?" Asked Abed.

"Didn't all of this happen yesterday?"

"We didn't have Pottery yesterday" Abed said, giving Jeff the same crazy look that the Business & Law students had given him.

"Yes we did" Jeff insisted. Abed shook his head. "I'm sure we did."

"Maybe you had a dream about Pottery" Abed said, before turning back to his clay. Jeff considered the dream theory. But how could he have dreamed of Snape before he actually met her? It it wasn't just dreaming of a person that you might have seen before, because Jeff dreamed parts of her, that he could never have seen before. This was all starting to get a little too _Inception_ for Jeff's liking.

"Abed, have you ever had a dream that seamed so real, you could swear it actually happened?" Abed stared at Jeff for a second.

"I had a dream once that Troy would get over his irrational fear of motorbikes, then three weeks later he walked within five feet of one for the first time since I'd met him" He said.

"That's not really what I meant."

Abed shrugged. "Than no, I guess not."

At the risk of sounding like a full on crazy person Jeff didn't talk about it anymore.

XXX

"You know, it's about time Jeff" Abed said as they walked to the study room.

"About time for what?" Jeff asked nervously. They'd had this conversation before! Why was Abed asking him this, if they'd had this conversation before?

"For some character development from you. I thought you were reverting back to how you were when the show began, but now I think you still have a chance. Your actions haven't been affected by a female in a while, this is the perfect development for you."

"Um..yeah" Was all Jeff could say as they entered the study room. What else was he supposed to say? It's not like he was about to have the same exact conversation all over again.

"How was Pottery?" Annie asked, merrily.

"We had a substitute called Professor Snape. I think Jeff should date her" Abed said, like it was their conversation to have, and whatever decision they came up with, would be what Jeff would do.

"Snape?" Annie questioned, just as the previous day.

"Yeah...unfortunate name" Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff are you okay? You've been acting weird since Pottery" Abed said.

"Oh he's fine. He's probably just upset that you guys are forcing him to date a woman. Let him be with who he wants to be" Pierce said.

"He's not gay, Pierce."

"You'd know."

"What the hell?" Jeff whispered to himself. Okay, he probably was going crazy. He knew his friends well, but he could not predict what they were going to say, in his dreams. And by the looks of things, it most certainly was not Wednesday the day before. Something was really wrong.

"Speaking of gays."

"I have to go to the bathroom" Jeff announced as Troy and Britta walked in.

"Do you need some one to help you?" Troy asked slowly, seeing as Jeff hadn't moved from his seat. Jeff shook his head.

"Of course not" He said, trying to sound normal, and not like he was having some sort of mental breakdown in his head right now. He got up and ran to the bathroom as Annie asked how dance class was.

Jeff could have splashed water in his face thirty times, and it still wouldn't have done the trick. He was still in the Greendale toilets, on a _Thursday_, when it should most definitely be Friday. He figured he'd finally slipped into the crazy percentage of Greendale's students, if he hadn't already been there before, (it was a pretty big percentage).

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered to himself. No one answered, obviously. What was he expecting? Voices in his head? "Pull yourself together, Winger. You're not crazy!" Of course his first thought after saying that was, that must be what all crazy people say.

"Crap!" He really needed to figure out what was going on, and he couldn't do it if everyone thought he was crazy. Hell, he wasn't sure if he could do it when he himself thought he was crazy. None of this made any sense. It was Friday, dammit! He was positive it was Friday.

XXX

"No way! Starburns is _Star_burns, how could he possibly look better when they're not stars?" Annie exclaimed.

"Um, because he actually looks normal when they're not shaped like stars" Britta said like it was the biggest 'duh' ever.

"He doesn't look normal, he looks like a caveman" Shirley snapped.

"Fighting about Starburn's starburns?" Jeff asked as he entered the room. He had a panicked expression that he hoped none of them would read into.

"Yeah. Are you okay, you looked like you were gonna throw up when you ran out of here" Britta said.

"Fine. Just a bad case of _deja vu_."

"What's _deja vu_? Do I have it?" Troy asked.

"I had _deja vu_ once" Pierce began. "After I married my first wife, we spent two weeks at the Bahamas for our honeymoon. We'd be at the beach all day, and having _deja vu_ all night." He winked. Everyone shuddered, except for Troy who nodded with an understanding face

"Okay, I've definitely had _deja vu_."

"You guys, _deja vu _is when you feel like you've been somewhere before" Annie said.

"Annie, I don't think you're having _deja vu_ right" Troy said. Annie rolled her eyes.

"_Deja vu_ is not sex" Britta explained.

"It's not?" Pierce said in confusion.

"Than, what is it?" Troy asked.

"It's a glitch in the Matrix" Abed said.

"Oh" Troy and Pierce said in realization. This time Annie and Britta both rolled their eyes.

"Anyway..." Jeff began. "I'm fine now, so why don't we just study?"

"What did you think you were living again?" asked Abed.

"What?"

"In your _deja vu_?"

"Um...nothing, I just thought we'd had a conversation before."

"What conversation?"

"Nothing, turns out we didn't have it before."

"Yeah but you thought we did."

"Just drop it Abed!" Jeff blurted out with irritation. The group was silent for an awkward second, as everyone tried to figure out why Jeff was so angry. All that was running through Jeff's mind at that moment was, _keep it together, Winger! Don't let the crazy show._ He eventually broke the silence with an aggravated "Can we study?"

The group nodded, quickly opening their books as Jeff ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

This was going to be a long day.

XXX

"Jeffrey!" Pierce called out, as Jeff and Annie walked to, (oh god he forgot the name again), Applied something. It had another A in it.

"Jeffrey, I forgot to ask. My stepson is getting married tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" Oh god. He'd have to turn Pierce down, _again_. It was painful enough the first time he'd done it. Ugh, why was this stupid crazy day happening to him?

"Um, why don't you ask Troy?"

"He has a thing." Seriously? How could no one see past Troy's stupid thing! It was the most blatant lie that had ever been told.

"Yeah, me too" Jeff tried.

"What thing?"

"Oh come on!" Jeff whined. Annie and Pierce furrowed their brows at him. Jeff sighed angrily. "No Pierce, I'm sorry" He said, and then he stomped off in the other direction, before either of them could say anything more on the matter. Pierce didn't follow to ask again, Annie however was as persistent as she was in the non-existent yesterday.

"Why won't you go with Pierce to his stepson's wedding?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go?" Jeff snapped.

"I have a date" Annie said, nearly running to keep up with Jeff's long strides.

"Right, Biff."

"How do you know about Biff?" Jeff stopped walking. If there was one thing from yesterday that he definitely didn't want to relive, it was all the stupid conversations about Biff. He'd already wasted his time arguing with her, and she clearly wasn't going to be swayed. It would probably be best if he avoided it. But it's easier said than done, and the jealous part of Jeff's brain was far more powerful than the sane one. Besides, the sane part was withering away anyway. Why else would it _still_ be Thursday?

"You told me" Jeff's jealous part said, (it was clearly the part that controlled his mouth). Jeff's dying sane part gave his jealous part the finger.

"No I didn't" Annie said. Jeff tried to think of a way to talk himself out of this, and then he heard the beeping of a moped horn. He tried not to smile too much as he thanked Paul Rudd for Chang's stupidity and Leonard's fowl play.

"Out of the way, Winger!"

Jeff grabbed Annie, saving her from Chang's moped once again. But unfortunately, causing the blonde girl to also get run over, again.

"Crap" Jeff mumbled. Of course, how could he forget about the girl? Now she'd have to suffer yet another Chang-induced concussion.

"Oh my God" Annie ran to the scene as yesterday's crowd started to gather around. As Jeff walked behind her, he took out his phone and called the campus nurse, hoping she'd somehow get there faster than she did before.

"What the hell were you doing?" Annie shouted as Chang blinked awake. Jeff knelled beside the blonde girl to see if he could somehow wake her up. She opened her eyes briefly before letting her head drop back down into unconsciousness.

"I was in a race with Leonard." Jeff turned to Chang angrily.

"Are you a complete moron? Why would you race with Leonard? Everybody knows he's a cheater! And what's worse is you have absolutely no control over that moped, and now some poor girl is suffering a head injury, _again,_ because _you_ are an idiot!" Jeff shouted. There was a moment of stunned silence, while everyone tried to process Jeff's sudden outburst. Chang looked a mix of angry and scared.

"Hey, if she can't get out of the way fast enough, she gets what's coming to her" Chang spat.

"No, she doesn't. She's just another innocent victim of this school's crazy!" Jeff shouted. He felt a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down and turned to see Annie's doe eyes, watching him with worry. Jeff took a somewhat calming breath. This stupid school would be the death of him. He was surprised that he'd managed to survive two years in this place. Especially when there were crazy Asian men, running over people on their mopeds.

"Calm down, Winger. She'll be fine. Why do you care anyway? You don't even know her."

"Well, it's a little traumatizing watching somebody get run over by the same lunatic, twice."

Chang frowned. "I ran over her _once."_

Jeff's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. Chang stared at him in confusion. Annie's hand started gently moving up and down. Even so, Jeff couldn't find the will to unclench. What the hell was he doing? It was Thursday, none of this could have happened before, because it can't be Thursday two days in a row. The only rational explanation for this was that clearly Jeff was going insane...also he could predict the future. But even that was insane. Either way, Jeff had to find a way to control himself, so that nobody else knew he was going cuckoo.

"Jeff?" Annie's voice said, breaking through his train of thought. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" Jeff said, feigning fine-ness. "I need a drink" He announced quickly, before running to the cafeteria, without a glance back.

XXX

Jeff sat alone at the cafeteria with an half empty bottle of water in front of him, and his head buried deep in his palms. The only thought running through his head was 'what the hell is going on?' He was confused, and convinced he was going crazy. Those were both really bad combinations. He was also feeling a little sorry for himself. Of course this would happen to him. Go figure.

He heard some one brush past him. Probably Annie, trying to figure out how to ask if he was crazy, in a polite way. She sat in front of him and cleared her throat, so that her presence would be known. Jeff would have squished his face further into his hands if he could. Of all the people in the study group to witness him being crazy, it just had to be Annie. He cursed the possibly existent god for his horrible sense of humour. Why did he have to pick on Jeff? Why not some else, like Pierce? It would be much funnier if it was Pierce.

"Jeff" Annie's voice said, quietly.

"Go away Annie" Jeff muttered. Only it was muffled by his hands so it sounded like _Foh afffff Annng_.

"What?"

Jeff sat up. "Are you aware that you're skipping class?"

Annie shrugged. "It's only Applied Behaviour Analysis." (Right, Behaviour Analysis. He knew it was something with an A in it).

"Look, Annie, I'm fine. I'm just having one of those off days" Jeff said. It wasn't exactly a lie. He _was_ having an off day, it was just way more off than he was making it out to be.

"Are you sure? Because you've been acting weird all day" Annie said. Jeff smiled at her. He felt slightly flattered by how worried she was. She did skip class for him, yesterday he had to convince her and today she was doing it willingly. He may have been going crazy, but at least it had a bit of an upside. It went away when he spotted Biff walking towards them from across the room. Jeff resisted the urge to groan loudly, he settled with a subtle eye roll. Unfortunately, not subtle enough, because Annie turned to see what he was looking at. Biff smiled at her. Jeff mentally punched him in the face.

"Hey Annie."

"Hi Biff."

"Hello Biff, I'm Jeff. I don't think we've met." Jeff's sane part screamed 'what are you doing, man?' He shrugged to his sane part. He was already going crazy, why not make the most of it? Besides, his sane part lost power long before this horrible Thursday predicament.

Biff gave Jeff a smile that never reached his eyes. A classic fake smile. A classic, fake, douche-bag smile. "Nice to meet you Jeff" He said, extending a polite, douchey hand for Jeff to shake. Jeff took it, and tried to be as friendly as possible. This was a polite-off, and Biff was going down!

"Likewise. So what brings you to our lovely table" Jeff said, with his best Winger charm. Annie's brows knit at Jeff's weird wording.

"Um..I just came to talk to Annie" Biff said awkwardly.

"Great!" Jeff exclaimed. He slid one seat over. "Sit down, let's talk."

"I don't think he means here and now" Annie said, nervously.

"Why, what's wrong with here and now?" Jeff said. Biff looked like he was starting to get frightened. Jeff was pretty sure it was because he'd been smiling without blinking, for the last thirty seconds.

"Um..I'll just talk to you later" Biff said, and walked away quickly. Jeff watched him go with joy. The triumphant feeling went away when he turned back to face Annie, who was frowning at him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just being polite" Jeff shrugged.

"That wasn't polite, that was creepy" Annie told him. She reached out and took a sip of his water. Jeff wondered if she was aware that she was doing it, or if she'd forgotten that it was his water.

"Oh come on. If the guy can't sit through one slightly creepy conversation, how do you expect him to be a good boyfriend?"

"I don't expect him to be a good boyfriend." Jeff's eyebrow quirked upward.

"So you want a bad boyfriend?"

"No, of course I want a good boyfriend. I just mean, I don't want him to..." She realized that this was slightly awkward territory between them and stopped talking.

"You don't want him to be your boyfriend, at all" Jeff finished for her.

"No" Annie defended quickly. "I do, I just-"

"Annie, relax. I'm not gonna think you're some floozy just because you don't want a relationship with some douche named after the bad guy from Back to the Future."

"He's not a douche" Oh not this again. They'd been through this enough times already. He didn't want her to get mad at him again, for trying to help her again. And Biff so was a douche.

"Annie, I don't mean to upset you or anything, but he kind of is a douche" Jeff said cautiously, hoping that maybe if he took a more gentle approach, she'd believe him. She didn't.

"How is he a douche?"

"Well for starters, he's obviously got douche parents."

"You don't know his parents."

"They named him Biff!"

"So just because his name is Biff, he's a douche?" How was it that this was the only argument Jeff seemed to have against Biff? Biff was a huge jerk, there had to be something else he could use against him other than his name and his pointy face. There was the fact that his muscles were inhuman, but that would just make Jeff sound jealous. There was Biff's stupid Biffy attitude, but that wasn't much of an argument either, considering they'd only spoken once. There was the fact that his ancestor nearly killed Doc back in the Wild West, but that was just an awesome movie. Jeff wondered briefly if there actually was anything wrong with Biff, seeing as he couldn't think of a reason. He shook the thought away quickly though. Of course there was something wrong with Biff, how could there not be?

"Well?" Annie said, still frowning.

"Anthropology" Jeff said, standing up quickly. "Bubba must be getting lonely."

"Who's Bubba?"

"No one" Jeff said, shaking his head dismissively. He turned and began to walk away. It took Annie around thirteen seconds to catch up to him, (not that he was counting). He turned to look at her as they walked, and she turned to look at him, and they shared this awkward 'what now?' moment, that felt wrong because they shouldn't be having 'what now?' moments. They should just be comfortable, and not awkward, because they were friends, and they were happy with that, and it worked for them. Jeff blamed Biff for the awkwardness. Even when they weren't fighting about him, they were still fighting about him. It was stupid and childish, and all Biff's stupid fault, and it most definitely was not Jeff's fault. Because Jeff was being perfectly rational, and not jealous. At all. So there, in your stupid pointy face Biff!

XXX

The fact that Jeff actually listened in Anthropology, added to the misery of taking the same class twice. Anthropology could be really boring sometimes, and seeing as Jeff had already learned everything that they were learning now, it was twice as boring. Sure, it helped him answer a few questions that he couldn't have answered before, but he spent most of the class just watching the clock or playing Bejweled. And the saddest part of it all was that getting a new high score on bejeweled was the biggest accomplishment Jeff had made, all day. He figured it was gonna get better, but then he remembered that he actually knew how the day went from this point on, and better wasn't a word he'd use to describe it.

It got worse as they left Anthropology, (with Annie this time), and Jeff remembered the poor Polish boy, they'd have to disappoint. He needed to get out of this one fast.

"Hey, I forgot something, I'll catch up with you guys" He said quickly and ran back the other way. This was simple, he'd take the long way to the study room, and by the time he got there, he wouldn't have to turn down Pavel yet again. It was bad enough doing it to Pierce twice. What Jeff hadn't considered during his escape plan, was that this was Greendale, and if anything, avoiding one dilemma would just lead to another really weird one. Which is how he ended up coming across Dean Pelton getting crushed by a giant box, while some kids took pictures on their phones.

"Jeffrey! Jeff Winger! Help me!" The dean shouted at Jeff from under the large box. Jeff reluctantly walked over, and cursed himself for not facing Pavel.

"What happened?" Jeff asked, as he lifted the heavy cargo away from the dean. Pelton jumped up, like he was some sort of cricket, and brushed his hands together, as if there was dirt on them.

"I tried to carry the new copies of _The Way I Am_ to the library by myself, but turns out Eminem has a lot to say" He explained.

Jeff's brows knit. "You ordered copies of Eminem's autobiography for the library?"

"Yes, some people were complaining that there are no other autobiographies, other than Roal Dahl's. I figured we'd get some one who the kids would appreciate. Also, it'll be nice to know about African American upbringing" The dean said proudly.

"You do know Eminem's white, right?"

"What? But we paid six hundred dollars for those" The dean said, running a hand over his bald head. Jeff tried not to laugh. Of course Dean Pelton would think any man who rapped was "from the hood." Typical trying-to-not-be-racist-yet-accidentally-being-racist Dean Pelton.

"Oh dear, the black students are going to have a tizzy about this one" the dean said. His eyes widening with fear a little.

Jeff shrugged. "Next time, go for Kanye West."

"Right, well you wouldn't mind carrying this to the library would you?" Dean Pelton asked, creepily patting Jeff's arm.

"Um...no. I have class and stuff" Jeff said quickly, and power-walked in the opposite direction, before the dean could give him an excuse to help.

When Jeff got to the study room, he found that the group were still talking about Pavel's invitation, which meant he'd wasted his time with the dean for nothing. Still, at least he wouldn't have to actually talk to Pavel, just hear about how depressing it was.

"I can't believe you guys aren't going. I thought Pavel was your friend" Annie whine to Troy and Abed as Jeff sat down.

"I'm busy tonight" Abed said, calmly.

"Yeah, and I have to clean the pool" Troy said throwing a side-eye at Pierce.

"I have to watch him clean the pool" Pierce said before Annie could start whining at him. Everyone gave him a confused look. "Not like that! In case he does it wrong! Sheesh, you people have sick minds."

"Yeah, and he is so not my type" Troy added with an eye roll.

"Right, because I'm sure _that's _what's weird about that relationship" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Are you going?" Annie asked. Jeff realized how much easier it would have been saying no to Pavel rather than to Annie. Annie had Walt Disney's best illustrators on her side. Only those bastards could have crafted such perfectly guilt-inducing eyes.

"Going where?"

"To Pavel's party?"

"Probably." There, he said probably. Now she wouldn't ask again because there was still a chance that he would go. Even if it was an unlikely one.

"Probably yes, or probably no?" Dammit Annie! Let him not feel guilty for hurting people's feelings for once.

"Probably, Annie" Jeff groaned.

"I can't believe you guys" Annie said with annoyance. "Pavel took the time to invite you to his party, and you're turning it down just like that. Without even considering it. Did you ever think that maybe it would make him happy if you guys showed up? And you call yourselves his friends."

"Annie, he invited everyone. I'm sure he's not gonna notice if we're missing" Jeff said. Everyone nodded with him.

"It's not about whether he notices or not Jeff, it's about being a good friend."

"Oh come on Annie, it's not like _you_'re going" Britta said. Annie raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Actually Britta, I am, because that's what friends do."

"Have you even talked to him before?" Troy asked. Annie opened her mouth to answer but Troy interrupted her. "I mean, when Abed wasn't also talking to him."

"No, but now I will. Not that any of you will know about it since none of you are going to the party" Annie said smugly.

"So you're going alone, to a party being thrown by somebody you don't really know. That's a little embarrassing, don't you think?" Jeff said, watching as her face reacted to the horrible high school flashbacks she was currently having.

"I think I'll have fun" She said, still a little fidgety from the traumatizing memories she'd just relived.

"Oh yeah" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Totally" Troy added in the same tone of voice.

"I will" Annie insisted, like a kid trying to convince her parents that she would feed the puppy if they got her one. Jeff felt a smile creeping on his lips as he watched her. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he thought she was ridiculously adorable when she was annoyed. And it wasn't that he was ashamed of thinking her adorable or anything. She was adorable a lot, for many different reasons, but only Jeff ever noticed the annoyed thing. That's why he'd never tell anyone about it. It was another one of those you-wouldn't-notice-unless-some-one-pointed-it-out things. And Jeff liked that he was the only person who'd noticed the way her brow furrowed slightly, and her eyes widened by a millimeter, and her lip curled into a tiny pout. He liked the idea that he knew something about her that nobody else did. Even if it was just some adorable quirk.

XXX

Jeff briefly thought of Snape while they were studying. It wasn't like he could just forget having awesome sex in a supply closet with a smoking hot professor. Especially if in some other twisted reality which he'd already lived, that was exactly what he was doing at that current time. He wondered if she would find the dean's office by herself, but then he remembered that he never technically showed her where the dean's office was. He wondered if some other student charmed his way into her pants, and fulfilled some horny teenage fantasy. She did say she was just getting out a relationship, maybe she would have slept with whatever guy was around. And Jeff didn't mean to make it sound like Snape was a slut. It was more of a he wasn't that special, thing, which only put a downer on his studying.

Eventually, Annie, Pierce and Shirley had class so they left. Troy excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Abed pulled out his laptop so he could show Britta a film he was working on. Jeff mentally checked off everything that was supposed to be happening at that time, but then he noticed something.

"Where are the flowers?"

"What flowers?" Britta asked with confusion.

"You were supposed to get flowers."

"You sent me flowers?"

"No, but some one did."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Than how do you know she's supposed to get flowers?" Abed asked, also with confusion. 'Hide the crazy!' Jeff cautioned himself.

"Just...a feeling."

Britta gave Jeff a pointed look. "You had a feeling that I should be receiving flowers, yet you don't know who I should be receiving the flowers from."

Jeff thought about it for a second. He really needed to find a way to make himself stop talking, it clearly wasn't good for him. "Harry and Sally. Great movie right?" He tried. Abed cocked his head at him.

"I didn't think romantic comedies were your type" Abed stated suspiciously.

"Yeah but Harry and Sally is a classic" Jeff said with a casual scoff that Abed could probably see through.

"Yes. It depicts friendships between men and women in a very interesting way" Abed said. He looked at Jeff right in the eyes, and Jeff wondered if maybe he was trying to telepathically tell him something.

"And love" Jeff added.

"You think Harry loved Sally?" Abed asked, and Jeff suddenly understood why Abed was so suspicious. He wasn't talking about the movie at all, he was talking about Jeff and Annie. Again. And he was being pretty darn cryptic about it, too.

"Of course he did, Abed. Didn't you watch the movie? The only reason it took them so long was because neither of them seemed to be able to admit it" Britta said, unaware of all the subtext in their current conversation.

"I wasn't aware you were a fan of romantic comedies, Britta" Jeff teased, hoping that Abed wouldn't secretly pester him anymore.

"Yeah but, like you said. It's a classic" Britta defended, nervously.

"I suppose you're going to tell me The Accidental Husband was also a classic" Jeff said.

"Ugh, for the last time, I'm sorry I made you watch that. I didn't think it would be that bad. It had Uma Therman in it."

"Yes, but it also had Jeffrey Dean Morgan" Jeff shot at her.

"Yes, but it had Collin Firth" Britta shot back.

"Yes but Jeffrey Dean Morgan was on Grey's Anatomy. That cancels out any good that Collin Firth brings."

"You watch Grey's Anatomy?"

"Pfft, no. Why, do you?"

"Of course not."

Troy chose that moment to rejoin them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Grey's Anatomy" Abed said, turning back to his laptop.

"I love that show!"

XXX

It's amazing how easy it is to forget about something all day, and then when it's too late, remember it again. Like how you were supposed to pay your heating bill, or that a bird crapped on your car last time you parked it in your usual parking space, and since you were going crazy and reliving that day, it would probably crap on it again. Those were both things that hadn't crossed Jeff's mind until he started walking to his Lexus. Throw in a Chang-wants-a-ride-from-you, and suddenly his Lexus didn't sound so appealing. But it wasn't like Jeff had anything to do while he waited for Chang to give up and go away. And he could always drive him to the bar again, but last time it wasn't exactly worth the bird crap. In fact, you couldn't pay him enough to sit at a bar again, waiting for Chang's buddies to hit their curfew.

Jeff turned and walked away from the parking lot. This was Greendale, there was bound to be something to do. Some lame event the dean was throwing. Some after school club Jeff could sit in for, just this one time, (just as long as it wasn't Glee club. Ugh). Jeff would even put good money on the dean holding a reading of Eminem's autobiography, considering it had just arrived today. He could see the dean informing everyone that Eminem was in fact a white man, even though they all probably already knew that.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeff noticed a certain doe eyed brunette strolling in his direction.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked him, with a tiny smile.

"Chang's waiting by my car. I don't really want to know why."

"He nearly ran over that poor girl today. How's he not in jail?" Annie asked, changing pace so that she could keep up with Jeff.

"They've taken his moped. He's pretty harmless now." Annie gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, maybe he's not harmless, but with the things he gets away with than he must have a really good lawyer." Annie smiled at that. "So why are you still here?"

"I'm going to Pavel's party, remember? The one you guys are all too cool for" She said, air quoting the words _too cool_.

"It's not that we're too cool. But come on, if you were throwing a party and you'd invited everyone, it wouldn't make a difference if certain people came or not. And you wouldn't want them to waste their time showing up if it really didn't matter to you."

"Yes, but what if it does matter to Pavel?"

"He's a big boy, Annie. He'll live."

Annie sighed. "You know, you're a huge jerk sometimes."

Jeff chuckled lightly. "So I've heard."

Their eyes met, Annie bit her lip slightly, and Jeff had like a trillion simultaneous flashbacks to that moment they'd shared after the Tranny Dance, when her giant eyes were just one simple question: 'Kiss me?' If she were asking again, his answer would be 'hell yes'. But she wasn't, which only made Jeff's heart beat a little weirder, like it was slowly sinking to his stomach. It sucked a little.

"Do you wanna come to Pavel's with me?" She blurted out, followed by a shy smile.

"Yeah" Jeff said, without really thinking about it. He doubted the answer would be any different if he had thought about it.

"Great." Her smile stretched out so that she was full on beaming. And as cliched as it was, when she smiled, Jeff smiled. Like it was a compulsion.

XXX

The worst party Jeff had ever been to was when he was twelve and he went to his friend Adam's birthday party. Adam had a magician-slash-comedian as the entertainment for the day, and half of the jokes the comedian did ended up being about Jeff's hair. It got worse afterward when Adam's mom let all the kids go out to the garden, while they waited for the cake to be brought out. Jeff had gone on the trampoline with Sally Jenkins, who at the time was the prettiest girl in seventh grade. Naturally, Jeff tried to impress her, but at the young age of twelve, Jeff hadn't really discovered his Winger charm yet. So he went with doing tricks on the trampoline instead. Long story short, Jeff ended up at the hospital with a blue cast around his leg, and no cake.

After that, Jeff never tried to impress anyone at a party ever again. Not during Jessica Galloway's pool party, even though Jeff had perfected his dive after many Summer's spent at his grandparent's home. Not at Steve Kingston's kegger during their junior year, even though Jeff had an outstanding tolerance for liquor. Not at his buddy Carlos' bachelor party, even though the Asian stripper had her eye on him all night. But that night at Pavel's party, Jeff thought he might have to break his rule, so that he didn't eventually die of boredom.

The only people who had shown up to Pavel's party were Pavel, Annie, the guy who worked at the pretzel stand in the mall around the corner form Jeff's, and Jeff himself. He felt a mixture of pity, and embarrassment. He didn't want to leave poor Pavel and insult him even more, but at the same time, he didn't want to sit there awkwardly waiting for the fun to begin. It was almost as bad as playing driver for Chang.

Jeff and Annie were squished together on a tiny couch, while pretzel guy sat on a purple cushion on the floor, and Pavel sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the room. In the center of the tiny dorm room was a bunch of alcoholic drinks and three boxes of pizza, which nobody touched in case it brought attention to the fact that it was all too much for only four people. They all gawked at each other as they waited for some on to break the silence.

Pretzel guy spoke first. "So how long have you two been dating?" He asked Annie and Jeff, which only added to the tension in the room. Annie scooted away from Jeff a little, but since it was a very slanted couch she slid back down so she was nearly sitting on his lap. Jeff tried not to move a single muscle in his body, in case any sudden movements sent Annie running to the other side of the room, where Pavel's poorly made bed was.

"Were not dating" Annie said, trying to keep her voice controlled and not let anyone know that she was having some major freakout in her head. What was most amusing about the whole thing was the more she tried to hide her loony, the loonier she seemed. Jeff would have smirked at how nervous she was, but he was too jittery to enjoy this moment.

Pretzel guy nodded and they fell back into silence again.

"So Pavel, what's your major?" Jeff asked after the silence got unbearable again.

"Bioscience" Pavel said. He didn't even have his usual happy-go-lucky grin on. This party was an even bigger bust than they'd thought.

"Hey, Abed lives down the hall. Maybe we could call him" Annie said, with a hopeful smile.

"No, he's never home on Thursdays or Friday's." Pavel said in defeat. "You guys can go home if you'd like. It isn't a much fun party."

"We can stay" Annie said. Jeff squeezed her arm so she'd stop giving Pavel false hope. She elbowed him back. Pretzel guy tried to leave but Annie scowled at him, so he sat back down on his cushion.

"No, it's okay. Just go Annie. It will be less embarrassing this way." Annie gave him a pitiful look. Pretzel guy fidgeted awkwardly, waiting for Annie to give him permission to go. Annie sighed and stood up from the couch. She apologized to Pavel and they all left him in his room.

"Well that felt like a punch in the stomach" Jeff said, once they were out of the dorms.

"Imagine how poor Pavel must be feeling" Annie said, like she and Pavel were really close friends and it was physically hurting her to disappoint him.

"I'm sure he'd feel worse if we'd stayed out of pity."

Annie shrugged. "I suppose you're right. I still feel awful though."

"Don't. At least you showed up." Annie didn't look convinced so Jeff added, "Willingly."

The light slipped out of Annie's eyes for a second. "You didn't have to go if you didn't want to" She said, and Jeff could hear the traces of hurt in her voice.

"I.." He trailed off. He could either finish that sentence with 'wanted to go' or 'went because you asked me to.' And if he said he wanted to go, she'd just ask him why, which would lead to went because you asked me to. So no matter what he said the answer would reveal too much, that shouldn't ever be revealed in this fragile friendship. So he was screwed.

"Just forget about it. It doesn't matter now" Annie said. She walked away a little slumped, and Jeff felt that awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that he only got when she was disappointed in him.

"I can drive you home if you want" He called out.

"No thanks, I'll just take the bus" She called back. Jeff wished he could clone himself, just so he could punch himself in the face for screwing this up. He sighed and walked back to his Lexus, which had bird crap on it, just as it had yesterday. Even the shape of the crap was the same, once again reminding him that his day may have been bad, but it was nothing compared to the chore that was cleaning his windshield.

He thought about calling Annie on his ride home. He'd come up with a plan of apologizing, and telling her that he had acted like a jerk about the party thing, and that he was sorry. But when he'd finally gotten home, and he stared down at his phone, watching the little red light flicker, telling him he had a message, (probably from his mom), the idea of calling didn't sound so great anymore. And it wasn't like he was chickening out or anything. Why would he? It was just calling Annie, there was no reason why that would make him anxious, or make his palms sweaty, or make his stomach flip, or make him feel like the temperature had risen in the room. It wasn't a particularly scary experience, talking to a twenty year old girl on the phone. And Jeff _wasn't_ chickening out. He was just tired.

He took a long shower that night, despite the fact that he'd already showered that morning. He didn't even shampoo or anything, he just stood there, staring at the white tiles around him, letting the water run down his skin. He leaned his head back a few times, feeling the strong drops pounding on his face. He thought about Spain. In just two weeks he'd be in Spain. He just had to survive two more weeks without going completely insane. And without letting Annie get the best of him. Although after the day he'd had, Jeff was starting to doubt that those things were as easy as they used to be.

This was going to be a hell of a long two weeks.

XXX

A/N - Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I am so sorry about how long this took. I had school stuff to take care of. Also I wrote this chapter our three times before I actually liked it. I had to actually rewatch Groundhog Day to think of a way to make this work. Anyway, I'm finally happy with it now, and I hope you guys are too. Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters, songs and movies referenced are not mine. Not even the idea's mine, got it from some one else's prompt. You get the point though.

XXX

CHAPTER THREE

**Day Three**

Jeff used to think that the day he got disbarred was the worst day of his life. Then it changed to the day he got banned from Pottery class, because that was embarrassing. Then the first day back to Greendale, after a long Summer of avoiding Britta, Annie and Slater. But now there was no doubt in his mind that May 26th was the worst day of his life. The thing was that all those other worst days got resolved by the end of the week. May 26th however was a never ending day. Jeff was stuck in a loop of redundant Thursdays. The worst day of his life literally would never end. That was possibly the most depressing thought ever.

And it wasn't like Jeff had no optimism left inside him. He woke up that _third_ Thursday morning, hoping that it would be Friday. Seeing as he'd already lived two Thursdays, it was only fair. But then again, what did fair have to do with anything? If it had already been Thursday twice, what reason would the universe have to stop now? Jeff was stuck. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

His drive to Greendale was an incredibly depressing one. The radio played the same crappy songs that it had played on the other two Thursdays. The people around him all went to do whatever things they'd probably already done on Thursdays passed. Nothing could cheer Jeff up now. The only thing going through his head was this horrible day. It was haunting him in every possible way.

"Jeff? Je-eff? _Jeeeeff_?" Abed waved his hand in front of Jeff's face. Jeff blinked twice and turned to Abed.

"What?" He said, with more hostility than he meant to use.

"Snape told me to tell you to do something once you've snapped out of your daydream. I told her you don't like to do more than the necessary amount of work, but she wouldn't listen" Abed said.

Jeff rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I know, Abed" He moaned. Abed shrugged and went back to his sculpting.

Study group wasn't too good either. As Abed talked about his character development, he just counted down the seconds until Britta and Troy walked in, complaining about Troy's wrong arrangement of steps. And then he'd have to turn down Pierce. And then they'd all think he was a jerk. And the day would carry on just like yesterday and the day before, and there was nothing he could do to fix it, except live it.

"Jeff?"

"Hm?"

"When are you gonna ask her out?" Shirley said sweetly.

"Ask who out?"

"Snape." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Never."

"Why not?" Shirley whined.

"Because I already had sex with her."

"But it's her first day" Abed noted.

"No, it's her third day. You only think it's her first day because this stupid day never ends" Jeff said knocking his head back with annoyance.

"Jeff are you okay?" Annie asked.

"You keep zoning out" Abed stated.

"No, I'm not okay. There is something seriously wrong with me, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Just come out of the closet. We won't judge you. Except for Annie and Britta, but that's only because you used them as beards" Pierce said.

"He's not gay, Pierce."

"You'd know."

"Guys!" Jeff shouted, slamming both his hands on the table. Annie and Shirley flinched away a little. Abed just looked confused, and slightly frightened.

"Speaking-"

"Do not say speaking of gays!" Jeff said pointing a warning finger at Pierce.

"Thanks Jeff" Britta said as she and Troy entered.

"How was dance class?"

"It was bad, Troy got some moves wrong. On to my problem now" Jeff said quickly.

"That was rude" Annie noted.

"I didn't get any moves wrong" Troy said.

"Actually you did" Britta told him.

"Guys!" Jeff exclaimed again.

"Ladies, that's all fine and dandy but you should listen to me now because I've got very important news."

"No. Pierce, nobody wants to go to your sons wedding with you. Now could you all listen, I have a serious problem."

"Yeah, it's called bad manners" Annie said.

"How did he even know I was gonna say that?"

"Because something really messed up is happening to me."

"Aw, is hair growing in unexpected places?" Britta teased.

"Britta, I'm serious."

"Well, what's wrong?" Shirley asked with motherly concern.

"Okay, what day was yesterday?" Jeff asked them.

"Wednesday" said the group, collectively.

"Well for me it was Thursday."

"Today is Thursday" Abed said frankly.

"Yes, that's my point!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I don't get it" Troy said giving Jeff a confused look. The rest of the group murmured in agreement.

"Today is Thursday. Yesterday was Thursday. The day before yesterday was Thursday. It's always Thursday!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Yesterday was Wednesday" Troy said, still not getting it.

"Not for me!" Jeff said waving his hands with frustration.

"Jeff are you okay? Do you want us to call a doctor?" Britta asked patting his hand with hers, like he was a kid lost in a supermarket.

"I'm not crazy Britta" Jeff growled at her. Britta backed away quickly. "I mean, obviously I'm a little crazy since it's Thursday _everyday_, but that doesn't explain how I knew everything you guys were gonna do."

"Maybe you're in a coma, and you keep dreaming its Thursday" Troy said. They all gave Troy a pointed look.

"Yes, clearly I'm in a coma" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Maybe your calendar's wrong and really the other days were just Tuesday and Wednesday and you thought it was Thursday" Annie suggested. Everyone nodded with her.

"No, my calendar said it was Thursday."

"Maybe your calender's broken."

"Okay, Troy, you no longer have a say in this conversation."

"He could be right" Abed defended. "Did you use the calendar on your phone?"

"No, guys! It's not the calender, it's this day" Jeff snapped.

"We should take him to see a doctor" Britta suggested.

"Do we have time, what if he goes crazy and tries to kill us?" Pierce asked.

"Professor Duncan's a psychologist, we could have him take a look at Jeff" Annie said.

"No, I am not letting Duncan play shrink with me" Jeff said. They all ignored him.

"Okay who's gonna take him?"

"Well, we're supposed to have class with him anyway, so I'll just take him."

"Great, Annie'll take care of it."

"Should we sedate him or something."

"I'll do it."

"Pierce sit down."

"What, I was just going to smother him with a pillow."

"How is that sedating him?"

"Well he wouldn't be awake."

"Listen, crazy people! I'm not going to talk about this with Duncan" Jeff said with his 'I'm in charge' voice.

"Should I wait for class, or should I just take him now?" Annie asked with a concerned look.

"The sooner the better" Abed said. Everyone else nodded. "Okay, come on Jeff" Annie said, like she was talking to a puppy. She stood up from her seat and stood behind Jeff waiting for him to comply.

"I'm not going to Duncan's" Jeff protested. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Jeff, you said you wanted help. Duncan's gonna help you."

"No, I'm not _that_ crazy. And if I was, he wouldn't be any help."

"Jeff, you seriously need to talk to a professional."

"He's not a professional."

"Uh, yeah he is. He's a _professor_" Troy said the word slowly, as if the two words meant the same thing.

"I'm not going" Jeff said crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"Jeff!" Annie exclaimed with frustration, stomping her foot in the process.

"No. I'm not going."

XXX

Okay, so he ended up going. Not that he didn't fight it. Annie tried to lift him out of his chair, but he wouldn't budge. Then Troy and Pierce tried. They got him out of the chair but he kicked around causing Pierce to drop him, he took that as his opportunity to grab on to the leg of the table. It took another ten minutes of Troy, Abed and Pierce pulling him, and him clinging onto the leg of the table, until they finally got him out of the study room. They had to drag him half way there until he finally started walking on his own. They let him go briefly and he ran back a bit, but Abed caught him and he walked the rest of the way reluctantly linked to Abed and Annie.

Duncan didn't have a class before their Analysis Buh-whatever-the-name-was class, so he said he'd talk to Jeff before their class started. Jeff sat in the first row with his face resting on his hand. He hadn't said a word since he'd gotten there and Annie stood behind him with her arms crossed, waiting for him to speak.

"So, what seems to be the problem Jeffrey?" Duncan asked after five minutes of none of them saying anything.

"There's no problem" Jeff said casually.

"Than what about the whole Thursday thing you told, us in the study room?"

"What Thursday thing?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff!" Annie whined with frustration.

"So, there's no problem here then?" Asked Duncan, impatiently.

"Nope!" Jeff said simply.

"Okay, well I have some papers to grade, so if you two don't mind waiting outside until class starts."

"Great" Jeff said, happily jumping out of his seat. Annie followed him with a frown.

"Why didn't you tell Duncan what you told us?" Annie asked angrily.

"Because, I don't want Ian Duncan" (he scoffed out the name), "to think I'm crazy" Jeff answered.

"Jeff, I really think you need some help."

"I know, me too. But I don't want help from some random stranger. Or Duncan. I want it from you...and the group. From my actual friends" Jeff said taking a step closer to her.

"And our suggestion is that you go see a doctor as soon as possible." She patted his arms gently.

"No, Annie this is too weird for a doctor."

"Look, I know a guy. My mom went to him for a while, I'll call her tonight and ask for his number. See if I can set up an appointment for you."

"Annie, none of that's gonna matter tomorrow, when I wake up and it's Thursday."

"Tomorrow will be Friday, Jeff" Annie said with concern.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Two Thursday's ago!"

"Jeff, I think you're just getting the days of the week mixed up. If it really was Thursday yesterday and the day before, don't you think some one else would notice?"

"No, because I'm the only one who ever remembers anything that happened the day before."

Annie gave him a skeptical look. "And this is supposed to convince me not to make you see a doctor?"

"Annie please." He was practically begging now. He understood that she was worried, and he was pretty sure that if he were in her place, he'd tell him to see a doctor too. But he didn't want some guy who he'd never met before asking him 'how do you feel about that?' and thinking he was crazy. Even if he was crazy, a doctor was the last thing he needed right now.

"What if I come with you?"

"What?"

"To see a doctor, I'll go with you and then if you don't like it we'll just come back here." How did she do that? She had to be the only person on the planet who could make him _want_ to go see a doctor. Well, he didn't really want to see a doctor, but driving to a doctor's office with Annie was time well spent in Jeff's book. Of course then he'd have to actually talk to some stranger, about how it was always Thursday. Then again, it was a small price to pay anyway.

"Okay" Jeff said. Annie grinned happily at him.

XXX

The first five minutes of their drive was spent with Jeff keeping his eyes on the road, and Annie keeping her eyes on Jeff, to make sure he didn't freak out and crash them into a lamppost. Jeff was incredibly aware of Annie's eyes on him, which only made him wish he'd never said anything about this stupid day in the first place. Why did he say anything? They were obviously going to think he was crazy. What possible solution was he hoping for?

He sighed and gripped the wheel a little tighter. "Annie?"

"Hm?"

"Could you stop staring at me? It's weird."

Annie's eyes widened, apparently she wasn't aware that he knew she was staring. She turned to face the opposite window quickly, trying to hide her rapidly reddening cheeks. The atmosphere around them was dangerously near awkward, so Annie decided to act quickly, and avoid it entirely.

"Let's play a game!"

"What?"

"I'm bored, let's play a game."

"We're not on a road trip Annie, we'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Ten boring minutes. We could be doing something fun."

"Car games aren't fun."

"You sound like Britta."

"How dare you."

"Play a game with me."

"Ugh, fine. But I choose the game."

"Okay. What game?"

"Truth or dare."

"We're in a car, what possible dares can we do that don't endanger our lives?"

"Save the dares for later."

"Fine."

"You go first."

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." They stopped at a red light.

"You're just saying that so you won't have to do anything."

"I am offended by that accusation" Jeff said feigning insult. Annie smiled.

"I dare you to...hit on to Pierce when we get back."

Jeff glared at Annie. "You. Are. Evil."

Annie gave him a playful smirk. "You're the one who chose dare" she said, if she wasn't a twenty years old with giant eyes, she probably wouldn't seem as innocent as she was making herself out to be.

"Fine, I'll do it later."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Truth or dare?" Jeff asked as the lights turned green.

"Truth." Jeff groaned.

"What?"

"Playing it safe, Edison. That is _so_ Britta."

"How dare you" She said in the same way he had earlier, but he could see her holding back a laugh. "Fine dare."

Jeff gave her his most evil smirk. "I dare you to sing."

Annie's eyes widened. A few months before, when she thought she was alone in in the study room she had started singing _Take On Me_ to herself, because it had been stuck in her head all morning. Annie had always known that she was an awful singer, but there was no one in the library other than her, and she was studying alone, so she wasn't being very aware of herself. Somehow, her singing had gotten progressively louder without her noticing. It was only halfway through the second verse that she spotted Jeff, Troy and Pierce watching her with giant grins on their faces. Pierce was in the middle of taking out his phone so he could show the entire internet her disastrous singing. Since that day, the three of them took every opportunity they could to try and make her sing again, so they could laugh at her. Even after Britta threatened to castrate them if they made fun of her again.

"W-what do you want me to sing?" Annie asked. Her heart had started beating really fast with the knowledge of her future embarrassment.

"I can't believe you even need to ask" Jeff said with a mischievous smirk. Annie couldn't help but think that all he needed was horns and he could be the devil.

"Jeff, no-"

"Annie, it's my dare. And I am daring you to sing _Take On Me_."

"_Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeff!_" Annie dragged out his name for four whiny syllables.

"Come on Annie. Do _Aha_ proud."

"I hate you."

"Sing!"

"Do I have to do it now?"

"I'm sorry, would you rather do it in front of the group. With Troy. And Pierce. And Pierce's iPhone. That has a high quality camera?"

"Jeff!"

"You know, he may be old, but he sure knows a lot about 'The Youtube' as he likes to call it."

"Jeff!"

"There's only one way out of this."

"Fine! _Talking away..."_ And Annie sang her way through a very speedy, and quiet rendition of _Take On Me_, while Jeff grinned like an idiot. She had to give him props for containing his laughter until the second chorus. He did have a few manly giggles, but nothing that could permanently damage Annie's self-esteem, until the second chorus when all hell broke loose. Jeff broke into a laughter that seemed endless, he nearly had tears coming out of his eyes. When Annie was done singing, she crossed her arms like a child, and faced the window with a frown on her face. She waited for Jeff's laughter to die down so she could forget that this entire moment ever happened.

"Truth or dare?" She grumbled when the laughs became quiet chuckles.

"Truth."

"Chicken."

"Like I'm gonna let you dare me after forcing you to sing. I'm not stupid Annie."

Annie didn't say anything. She was still facing the opposite window so Jeff started to worry that she was mad at him. She didn't speak, which added to Jeff's worry, and he mentally slapped himself for getting her upset on yet another Thursday. He saw Annie slouch a little, as if she'd just let out a sigh, and she turned back to face him.

"Okay, if you could do anything you wanted without ever having to face consequences, what would you do?"

"What do you mean no consequences?"

"You know, like no matter how wrong the thing you did was, nobody would ever care. They'd just forget about it."

"Technically I already..." And then the greatest realization Jeff had ever made in his entire life hit him. It hit him like a speeding car with one of his past clients in it. Annie's truth wasn't hypothetical whatsoever. He was living it at the very moment. He'd already pissed her off two Thursday's in a row, and he never had to apologize. He slept with his hot substitute, and he didn't have to face any awkward chit chat in class the next day. He didn't have to face any consequences at all. He could finally eat those incredibly sugary cakes in the cafeteria, without worrying about his perfect body. He could sleep with Snape as many times as he wanted, without it ever turning into anything more than a one-night-stand. He could punch Biff in the face, without worrying that he looked like a jerk for enjoying it. This was possibly the greatest thing to ever happen to him. May 26th wasn't the worst day of his life, it was a blessing in disguise. It was a gift from the highest of possibly existing gods. It was the best day of his life, and he was about to go to the doctor and pretty much ruin the whole thing. He couldn't do that. Not when he had a chance to live the best day of his life forever.

"Well?" Annie asked. Jeff swerved his Lexus to the other direction causing several cars to beep at him. He could see a van crashing into a passing car from his rear view mirror.

"Jeff what the hell are you doing?" Annie shouted grabbing onto the door of the car so that she didn't end up flying out of her seat.

"Going back."

"What? Why?"

"Annie, if you could do anything you wanted without facing the consequences, wouldn't you?" Jeff said with a smirk. Annie shrunk back in the passenger seat, with a terrified expression on her face.

"Jeff, the question was just part of the game. I didn't mean literally. You'd end up screwed if you did something like that!" Annie yelled at him.

"That's what's so great about it! If anyone else did it, they'd probably get screwed. Me, I can just keep doing it over and over again, and it won't ever matter. I'm invincible!" Jeff said. He pressed down on the gas pedal so that they could speed down to Greendale faster. If Annie didn't think that he was crazy before, she sure thought it now. And maybe he was. So what? He could do anything. If being free in every possible way you can think of, is crazy, than Jeff was the craziest around!

"Jeff, you need to see a doctor! Now!" Annie screamed at him, nearing a shrillness that Troy had nicknamed 'The Brain Stabbing Sound'. Jeff ignored her, or at least tried to. She was a little to loud to completely block out.

"Annie, I'm fine" He said calmly. Annie's hand gripping the side of her seat tightly, told him that she wasn't very reassured by this.

She screeched out something that Jeff guessed was supposed to be a coherent sentence, but just sounded like a high pitched noises. She had passed 'The Brain Stabbing Sound'. That was actually rather impressive.

Jeff slowed down the car and parked at the side of the road, so she could calm down. He wasn't sure if Annie was worried for him, or worried for herself, either way, she looked like she was about to vomit from the anxiety.

Annie took a deep breath, so that her heart rate could slow down a little. "What...why...Jeff, seriously.." She soon realized that there were no words to describe what had just happened, because she still didn't know what had just happened. Jeff just went kind of psycho all of a sudden. "Why did you do that?"

"I was wrong about the Thursday thing."

"What?"

"You were right, it was probably just Wednesday, and I got the days mixed up."

"What!" She was getting louder.

"No big deal" Jeff said with a shrug. From the look in her eyes, he could tell it was a huge deal. She'd never let him live this down, but then again, it's not like she'd even remember after today. May 26th was awesome!

"No big deal? Jeff, you nearly got us killed back there. And you suddenly realized that you mixed up the days. Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"What, I changed my mind."

"No, changing your mind is buying a red shirt and exchanging it for a black one a week later. What you did was..." Jeff waited expectantly, trying not to laugh at her freaking out. It wasn't particularly funny, he just wanted to laugh because of the great feeling he got from knowing that he was going to get away with this. "Bipolar!" Annie finished.

"So I'm bipolar. We don't need a doctor anymore" He said starting the car. Annie looked extremely uneasy. "Don't worry, we'll just go back to Greendale and forget about this whole Thursday fiasco."

Annie nodded an okay for him to go, but she kept her hands gripping the sides of her seats for the rest of the drive.

XXX

When they got back to Greendale, Annie practically sprinted to the study room, so that she could ask the rest of the group for help with what to do about Jeff. Jeff on the other hand, went in the opposite direction towards the trash cans where Chang's moped had probably been dumped. If he was really going to milk this day for all it was worth, he had to make sure that he could do something completely insane, and still wake up safely in his bed the next morning. He knew what he was going to do.

While he and Annie had been on their drive back, he had spotted a short Chinese kid knocking his little sister's ice cream out of her hand. This reminded him of one thing. Chang. Chang who probably ran over Blondie, (as Jeff had recently named her), because Jeff hadn't been around to save her. Again. Jeff had to get Chang back. He couldn't just keep running over Blondie and not expect Jeff to do something about it, because letting poor Blondie get run over again was just wrong.

Jeff rounded a corner. He passed the dean's office where he could see the dean beginning to lift the large box of autobiographies. He was motioning for the human being to help him, but being caught in a white suit with no eye holes seemed to have its setbacks in that department. And then another crazy idea popped into Jeff's head.

He was going to have the best revenge on Chang ever!

XXX

"Guys there's something really wrong with Jeff!" Annie exclaimed as the group walked into the study room.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Britta asked as they all took their seats.

"Yes, but we went to Duncan, and Jeff said he didn't want to talk to some one who's not us, so I said I'd got to the doctors with him, then we played truth or dare in the car, and he made me sing, and then I asked what he'd do without consequences, then he went on a road rage, and said he was fine, and I was right, and his days were mixed up, then we came back here, and now we need to help him!"

"Oh my god, Annie breathe!" Britta exclaimed.

"You sang and I missed it? Damn" Troy said crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

"Troy!" Annie squealed with irritation. Troy jumped in his chair.

"Well Annie sweetie, where's Jeff now?" Shirley asked placing a comforting hand on Annie's arm.

"I don't know, I-" Annie was interrupted by the sound of a motor coming from outside library.

"What's that?" Britta asked.

Troy gasped and started shaking Abed's arm with excitement. "I told you the aliens would get our message!" Abed grinned back with enthusiasm. Everyone else shook them off and headed outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Well it's not an alien" Pierce said when they saw what it was. In the distance they could see some one dressed as the human being, (minus the mask), riding Chang's half broken moped. The only thing that told them it wasn't the human being was the fact that the person was much more built, and the costume was too small for them.

"Who is that?" Britta asked, squinting at the shape of the figure. They turned the moped around and started driving back in the group's direction.

"Isn't that Chang's moped?" Troy asked.

"Isn't that the human being?" Shirley added.

"Guys, that's Jeff" Abed said.

"No way. That can't be..." Britta began, with disbelief, but as the figure got closer, they found that indeed it was Jeff. Jeff was driving Chang's broken moped, wearing the human being costume.

"Oh. My. God." Troy said quietly, speaking the entire group's minds.

"Annie, what was it you were saying about Jeff needing help?" Shirley asked, tapping Annie's arm nervously. They all stared as Jeff came closer, unable to tear their eyes away. They were all feeling scared and worried about Jeff's health, but at the same time they couldn't move from where they were standing.

The scene only got worse when Chang came running towards them. "Winger, what the hell are you doing?" He shouted as he ran towards Jeff. Jeff smirked and waved as he got closer. "What is wrong with him?" Chang asked the group angrily. They all shook their heads simultaneously. Chang just grunted at them and walked towards Jeff, who was only a few yards away now.

"How's it going?" Jeff asked. He started to circle Chang.

"What are doing?"

"Just having a little fun. I can see why you raced against Leonard, this is exciting" Jeff taunted. He was like a shark circling his prey. The group, and everyone else who was around, just watched them, wide-eyed.

"That thing's broken you know. The breaks don't work, you can't stop it."

"You're right, I guess I'll just have to crash into something, or _some one_" Jeff added the perfect amount of threat to his voice, and then smirked again.

"Are you insane?"

"Hey, if _whoever_ I happen to crash into can't get out of the way fast enough, then they get what's coming to them. Right?" Jeff provoked.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Annie asked, snapping out of the collective shocked silence, the group had fallen under.

"Nothing Annie. Don't worry." Jeff called back to Annie. He kept his eyes on the slightly cautious Asian man, in front of him.

"Jeff, I really think you should get off that" Shirley said.

"Not yet." He stopped circling Chang and drove away from them. Once he was a good hundred yards away he turned the moped around and started to speed up, directly at Chang.

"Jeff, stop!" Annie called out to him with fear. Chang started to back away.

"Turn around dude!" Troy yelled.

Jeff ignored his friends' worried warnings. He needed to do this. For Blondie. For his newly found freedom. Jeff may have to relive this day for the rest of his life, and he didn't have time to save Blondie everyday, but this was sure as hell going to make up for it. Chang was going to pay for running over people, and for being a really annoying ex-Spanish teacher, and for luring a bird to crap on Jeff's car, (yes, Jeff was blaming him now. If it could be Thursday everyday, than Chang could lure a bird to his Lexus). Chang started to run, screaming at the crowds of people in front of him to move out of the way. Jeff only got faster. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. That pumping feeling he only ever got when he was super excited, or when he was watching a suspenseful movie, or when he was about to kiss some one. No not just some one, when he was about to kiss some one that mattered. _Some one_ that mattered.

He knew the group were all watching him with dread, waiting for him to do something completely deranged. They were all worried about him, all hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. _Annie_ was hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. Before Jeff could process what he was about to do, he did his second suicidal swerve of a motor vehicle that day. The moped skidded to the side and toppled over, sliding on the concrete for a few meters more. He could hear people screaming in shock. There was a sharp, stinging feeling in his right leg, and he could tell that the human being costume was ripped in several places. His head felt heavy and his arm felt like it had been smashed by a jackhammer. He was starting to feel everything around him spin, he could see the blurry shapes of the group all staring down at him. He could faintly hear their voices echoing, but they sounded like they were miles away. The last thing he remembered was the bile rising in the back of his throat, and two panicked, mermaid-esque, blue eyes staring down at him. Then everything went black.

XXX

**Day Four**

Jeff woke up, wrapped in his bed just as he had been every other morning. His leg felt fine, his arm seemed like it was all in one piece, and there didn't seem to be any scars. He tried to think back to what happened the day before. He remembered going straight for Chang, he remembered changing his mind in the last minute. Then everything was gone. But he wasn't worrying himself too much about what had happened to him the day before. Instead, he was celebrating. He had just acted completely and utterly mad, only to wake up again on a Thursday without any repercussions to face up to. It worked! He had done the unthinkable and he was sitting in his bed, alive and well, with a complete blank canvas to work with. It worked!

Jeff wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with his day, now that he could do anything, but one thing was for certain: Jeff felt pretty damn good about Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - From **thejesterking**'s groundhog day prompt for Ficcy Friday on M/M. Again, apologies for how long this took. And also for how short my chapters are getting, but honestly if I tried to make them longer you wouldn't get them for like three months. Anyway, I wanted to get this up before the premiere (oh my god it's tonight guys! laiuw;ouqo;dhwlbsvli) so yeah...Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

XXX

CHAPTER FOUR

**Day Four**

Jeff had a plan. Like every other person on Earth, he had a list of things he'd always wanted to do but never got the chance to. His list started when he was five and he realized that one of his biggest lifelong dreams was to go skydiving. Over time that list grew. With skydiving came bungee jumping, and jumping off a waterfall. As time went by his dreams grew less adventurous, instead of skydiving, he wanted to go to see a monster truck show with his dad, and learn to ride a bike, and become a _jedi_. Eventually he grew up, and his dreams became boring adult dreams that five year old skydiving wannabe Jeff would laugh at. Now he wanted to be a lawyer again, and move back into his old apartment. And sure, maybe he still wanted to be a jedi, but everything else he had dreamed of doing had sort of faded away with age.

But not today. Since today was pretty much never going to end, he had made a plan to do all those things that he had given up on. Starting with skydiving. On this beautiful Thursday he was going to skip his classes and finally go skydiving so that he could settle his five year old heart.

Jeff hadn't been yelled at for skipping classes since he was seventeen, and he drove out of town with his friends and got drunk in a park. His dad had yelled at him for hours and hours, which Jeff found ridiculous since his father always skipped work to sit at home and get drunk. Being the teenager that he was, Jeff had grown an angsty hatred for Keith Winger, and so he spent his senior year skipping half of his classes. In the end dear old dad just didn't care anymore, and Jeff discovered the satisfying feeling of knowing he wouldn't get in trouble for not taking his education seriously. Which is why he was so surprised when he got an angry phone call from Annie that afternoon.

"Jeffrey Alan Winger! Where are you?" Came her outraged screams. Jeff had to pull the phone away from his ear a little bit.

"Um...sick?"

"You are not sick! If you were sick you would have answered the six messages I left on your answering machine!" He could almost hear her stomping her foot angrily at him.

"I went out to buy medicine."

"All morning?" She sounded like a skeptical mother asking her son who ate the cake. Jeff was the lying son with chocolate smeared all over his face.

"I'm picky."

"Don't lie to me Jeff. You can't afford to miss out on study groups. We're already behind, then we'll have to spend the next study session catching you up on everything, then we'll all be behind and-"

"Annie, you're rambling."

"Come back to Greendale now!" She said. If he could see her he probably would be staring right at her formidable face.

"No."

"What?"

Did she have to be that surprised by him going against her? It's not like he was her bitch. He could withstand the tears...sometimes. "I'm not going Annie, I have other more important plans."

"Like what?"

"Like skydiving."

Annie snorted a laugh on the other end of the line.

"What?"

"_You_, skydiving? Wouldn't the wind mess up your hair?"

"I don't care." That wasn't true, he just hadn't thought about it before. Now he was starting to regret it a little, but it was too late because he was pretty much all harnessed up.

"Right, and I'm the queen of England" She said, giggling.

"Whatever. I have to go jump off a helicopter now so..."

"No, wait! Don't go, you need to come to class."

"No."

"But Jeff-"

"No."

"Jeff, I just-"

"No."

"Jeffrey-"

"Gotta go, bye now!" He hung up before she could get another word in.

"You ready Mr Winger?" The instructor who was accompanying Jeff asked, rubbing his hands together. Jeff wasn't ready. His stomach was doing multiple flips like it was in the Olympics or something. He was terrfied, and even though he was pretty sure that if anything happened he'd wake up in his bed again, he was still nearly crapping his pants. In manly way, (they were very high up, okay!) At the same time though, he really wanted to jump. His five year old self was jumping up and down with excitement, wearing that Spiderman costume that he spent his first week of kindergarten in. And no matter how scared Jeff was, he could never bring himself to disappoint the little dork, so he nodded to the instructor.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

XXX

Annie had left three angry messages on Jeff's phone while he was falling over Colorado. The first one was her telling him to stop skydiving immediately and go to Greendale. The second was telling him not to stop _immediately_ because then he'd die, but to go to Greendale as soon as he was finished. The third was just to clarify that it was her who was calling, since she hadn't mentioned it in the first two messages. Of course none of these messages mattered when he walked to his Lexus, and she was standing there, with a furrowed brow and her arms crossed.

"Are you skipping class just to see me?" He asked with a smirk. He was even a little flattered that she'd go through all this trouble just to get him to study.

"Well, you wouldn't answer my calls" She said sticking her nose up in the air stubbornly. Jeff thought he had marvelous self-control for not blurting out 'you're so adorable' at that moment. "Will you come to class now?"

"Can we make one stop first?" Annie groaned but stood by the passenger door and waited for him to unlock the car. Jeff just smiled to himself happily. He wondered briefly if she'd be this patient if it were anyone else, like Biff. He shook it off quickly though. Thoughts like that never got him anywhere good.

They drove to a bakery around the corner, that he'd heard Shirley talking about once. Apparently she'd always wanted to work there, but then she got married and gave up on that whole career idea. Which seemed ridiculous when they got there, because the place was wonderful, and Shirley's cooking would fit right in. The Bakery was kind of frilly and cozy, like a grandmother's house. Or a gingerbread house belonging to a wicked witch. They sold all sorts of cakes, cookies, and pies, and normally Jeff wouldn't go near the stuff, but it was never-ending Thursday, and he'd always wanted to check the place out. He bought one of everything, and he and Annie sat at a small table by the window. Annie silently watching as Jeff basically stuffed his face with confectioneries.

"What's with you today?" She asked as he ate one of the six vanilla cupcakes he'd bought.

"Hmm?" Jeff questioned, his cheeks bulging with cake.

"Skydiving, pastries, it's not very Jeff Winger of you."

Jeff shrugged and gulped. "I had a good feeling about today. I mean, who knows how many times I get to live a day like this, I should enjoy it right?"

The corners of her lips curled up. "So you're living in the moment?"

Jeff nodded. "Mhm" He grunted, taking a small bite of the second cupcake.

"Seizing the day?" She was smiling now. She had a look on her face, like she was telling a private joke.

"Ye-no! No."

"Looks like what Professor Whitman said at the debate was right."

Jeff looked momentarily lost. "What?"

"How can you not remember? That you're a younger version of him with worse hair."

"Okay first of all, I am nothing like him. Second, look at this" He pointed at his hair with a serious expression. "This is flawless. And third, It's not exactly the first thing I think about when I think about that debate." He immediately regretted saying that. He could see the curious twinkle in her eyes, and he knew things would get awkward if he didn't stop it soon. God why couldn't he control his words anymore? He was so good at it when he was a lawyer. If anything Greendale was making him a worse lawyer than he was before, it was basically doing the opposite of what he wanted it to do. And Annie tended to play a huge part in that with all her _morals_ and _being a good person_.

"Well, what is the first thing you think about?" She was trying to sound casual, like she wasn't too interested in the answer. But she was being overly casual, and it was impossible not to know that she was dying to know.

Jeff cleared his throat and tried to think of an answer. He looked at her, and she just stared at him innocently. His heart sped up a little bit, and he felt the heat rising around him. He cleared his throat again, and then mumbled out "You know, Simmons losing...and stuff. _Doyouwantacupcake_?"

She gave him a precious smile and nodded. He gave her one of the lemon ones and then stared hard at the cakes, trying to avoid her eyes. She pealed at the paper on the cake slowly, and nibbled at the corner of it, never once taking her eyes off Jeff. It made him feel really self-aware, and he was pretty sure that if some one tried to jump out and scare him, he'd knock over the entire table. He just thanked the universe that they weren't at Greendale, because thoughts like that were basically Dean Pelton's cue. Eventually something pulled his eyes to her, like a magnet. It was impossible to go that long without looking at her, when she was watching him like that.

They spent a long ten seconds just silently staring at each other. Jeff's heart smacked on his ribs, like he was in a cartoon and he could literally see it jumping out of him. His stomach was doing flips, like it had been earlier when he was skydiving. He felt like he was waiting for something, but he didn't know what he was waiting for, so he was just mostly confused. He could feel himself soften as they stared. His face relaxed, and his ears felt hot, and he didn't know if he was calm or nervous. It was an unnatural mix of both, an unhealthy mix too because all of a sudden he had to remind himself to breathe.

Annie did a quiet cough, covering her mouth so she didn't spit out bits of cupcake on Jeff's feast. "We should probably..." She didn't finish the sentence, she just waited for his reaction. Should they stay? Should they go? Should they move at all? And why was it so intense, they were only eating cupcakes for pete's sake!

"Yeah" Jeff said, when his brain started working again. "Yeah, we probably should." They both nodded and Jeff asked for the rest of his cakes to get wrapped.

The car ride back to Greendale was too quiet, and comfortably uncomfortable, (which was confusing Jeff enough as it was), not to mention Annie was staring out the window with her chin in her hand, and completely ignoring Jeff's existence. Kind of like she was sad. Whether this was intentional or not didn't really matter to Jeff, he just really wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Annie?"

"Hm?"

He tried to think of a way to ask her what was on her mind without outright asking 'what are you thinking about?'. He decided to just be more specific about it, like twenty questions, only she wouldn't know they were playing. "Why'd you come to see me today?"

"What do you mean?" She sounded distracted by the blurry trees outside.

"Why did you come down to the skydiving place?"

She shrugged slightly. "Needed you to study."

"Abed wasn't in last week and you didn't go to see him."

"He was sick."

"No he wasn't. Troy said he spent the entire day sitting on his couch watching _Casablanca_ repeatedly, in perfect health."

"How perfect can his health be if he's watching the same movie over and over again?"

Jeff decided to just give up, he wasn't going to hear what he wanted to hear. He didn't even know what he wanted to hear. "Maybe it's a little different to him every time he watches it."

"Maybe" She agreed, noncommittally.

"Maybe he just wants it to end differently."

"Sounds like Abed."

Jeff switched the radio on, because the silence was driving him crazy. There was some annoying song by some annoying singer whose name Jeff couldn't remember, playing. But Annie started tapping her foot to the song so he left it on, because at least he didn't feel like she was brain dead anymore.

XXX

Most classes were over by the time they got to Greendale. A few extra-curriculars were going on but neither Jeff nor Annie were in them, so Annie said goodbye and went to get the bus home. Jeff offered her a ride but she said she had to make a few stops anyway and left. Jeff had a feeling that he'd done something wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. He had that feeling in his stomach that he always got when Annie was disappointed at him. He wasn't sure why she was disappointed though. He thought maybe it was that awkward moment in the bakery, but there was no reason for her to care about that. Why would she be disappointed? All he did was avoid answering her question properly, so that it _wouldn't _be awkward. The only reason it was awkward now was because she was being all...disappointed and stuff.

Jeff tried to shrug off the feeling. But in the back of his mind, all he could think about was that he was driving to his _empty_ apartment, to eat a bunch of cupcakes _alone_, while Annie was somewhere else feeling disappointed in him.

As truly awesome as skydiving was, this day sucked.

XXX

**Day Five**

Jeff's fifth Thursday was supposed to be exciting and unique. Life-changing really. Something he'd remember forever, and one day would sit his kids down and say "this was one of the greatest experiences of my life." And at the end of the day he really thought that's what he _should_ feel like. But it wasn't. He didn't feel different, or like his life had changed at all. He felt the same as he had when he woke up that morning, the only difference was instead of spending the day in college, he spent it in a hot air balloon flying over Colorado. And it wasn't like it was a bad day. It was amazing, the sights were beautiful. The rush of being hundreds of feet over the air in a balloon, made Jeff want to describe things in a girly way. But when he got off, and made his way to the last minute spa appointment he'd made that morning, he felt really bothered by the fact that he was alone.

He'd decided that morning that this would be a strictly GCC-less day. Which meant no going near the college, no talking to anyone from that college, and no thinking about anyone or anything in that college. (Which meant he left his phone at home to avoid the angry phone calls from Annie). And now he was kind of wishing he hadn't because he was feeling kind of bored, and god forbid, lonely. It just wasn't as much fun if he couldn't make fun of Britta, or make references with Abed, or gossip with Shirley, or even just sit in silence with Annie. It was weird. Jeff never realized how dependant he was on his little community college family, which only made him freak out because he was Jeff Winger, he shouldn't _need_ these people to have fun. He went on a freaking hot-air balloon. He was at a spa, getting his back rubbed by a hot woman. Old Jeff would have loved to spend his day like this, rather than cooped up in an office, defending idiotic drivers. And it wasn't even something old Jeff would love, because there was no 'old Jeff'. Jeff hadn't changed. He was still Jeff. Old Jeff and present Jeff were the same Jeff. And neither Jeff needed a study group to have fun.

So he continued on his Thursday, after the spa, he went to _La Cuillère_ (that fancy restaurant he hadn't gone to since he'd gotten disbarred), and ordered their best steak, (because he'd never technically lose any money for it), and enjoyed it. And it totally didn't bother him that people were staring because he was at an expensive restaurant alone. They were just jealous because he was Jeff Winger and he didn't need anyone to eat the best steak in Colorado with. (Granted, he didn't finish the steak, but the point still stood).

And when he got home, (a little tipsy from the most expensive wine, served at _La Cuillère_), he told himself that he wasn't a little bit happier at the hundreds of missed calls from Annie on his cell. He was indifferent, because he was Jeff 'doesn't-need-anybody' Winger. And he didn't care if his friends who he'd spent the day ignoring, wondered why he hadn't gone to his classes that day.

He didn't need them. He had an awesome day. Alone. And it wouldn't have made a difference if they'd been there.

Not one difference.

At all.

XXX

**Day Six**

It was around the time that Chang would be running over Blondie that Jeff gave up avoiding GCC, and got off his couch to make the drive to the community college. He didn't know why he wanted to stay away so badly, it wasn't like the school was that bad. He just had this thought at the back of his mind, reminding him that before Greendale Community College, Thursday only came once a week.

He arrived late to Anthropology, earning him a disapproving scowl from Annie. And since he was late, the only seat left was at the front, between Annie and Troy. Not that it bothered him, it just meant that Annie would take his phone away if he started playing _bejewled_. Which meant that he'd actually have to listen in a class he'd already taken. _Only for Annie,_ he thought as he tried to amuse himself and pretend to listen at the same time. He ended up spending the class drawing a maze for some one in the class after them to solve. Troy whispered to him about how he could join his and Abed's inception team, which perked up Annie's hearing and made her scold Jeff for not paying attention. Jeff wondered why he chose to come back here instead of spending the day alone doing something awesome again, but then again, the lonely feeling was gone.

XXX

"I can't believe you guys aren't going. I thought Pavel was your friend."

"I'm busy tonight."

"Yeah and I have to clean the pool"

"I have to watch him clean the pool...not like that! In case he does it wrong! Sheesh, you people have sick minds."

"Yeah, and he is so not my type."

"Are you going?"

"Hm?" Jeff stopped the doodle of a pirate on a trampoline that he was working on, and rejoined the conversation he'd already sat through.

"To Pavel's party?" Annie said. Jeff's first thought was _Oh god, not that disaster_, but then he remembered how disappointed Pavel looked. Pavel was awesome, there was no reason why he should have to go through that again.

"Yeah, sounds great" Jeff said.

Annie beamed back at him. "See guys, Jeff's going" She said proudly, which only made Jeff grin at her like an idiot.

XXX

The rest of the day Jeff spent in a daze trying to think of a way to make Pavel's party more fun. After study group he'd blanked out for a while, thinking back to the best parties he'd been to in the past. The problems with those parties were either that Jeff was too drunk to remember why they were so awesome, or they involved strippers. And Annie was going so naked women were pretty much out of the question. Which left alcohol. Pavel had alcohol at the party, but no one touched it because it was just awkward. He had to think of a way of making it not awkward. As he walked across the half empty campus towards the dorms, he spotted Chang standing by his bird pooped car, and decided there might be a way to kill two birds with one stone.

"Edison" He called to Annie, as he met up with her outside the library like they'd arranged. She gave him a nervous smile. "I need you to go to my car."

The smile quickly became a frown. "Jeff, we are not ditching this party."

"No, it's not that. Just trust me, I have a plan. And tell Chang, I'll drive him to his buddies if he cleans the crap off my car." Annie looked confused but nodded and walked to the parking lot anyway.

The plan was simple, if the party wasn't going to Pavel, bring Pavel to a bar so he could drink his sorrows away. Also that way, Chang would clean his windshield and he wouldn't be bored while Chang hung out with his buddies. It was perfect.

It didn't take much to sway Pretzel guy into the bar idea. Pavel was a little more reluctant. He was still pretty optimistic for the party, but after five minutes of waiting, he agreed. When they got to the Lexus, Annie and Chang were in a heated argument about how he should be in prison for attempting to murder Blondie. This left Annie in a bad mood for the entire drive to the bar. In fact everyone was in a pretty bad mood. Chang was annoyed at Annie. Annie was annoyed at Chang, and Jeff for leaving her alone with Chang. Pavel was upset about his lack of friends, and Pretzel guy was just awkwardly squished between Pavel and Chang.

It eased up a little at the bar. Chang left so Annie just glared at him from a distance. Pretzel guy and Jeff both ordered beers and waited for something more to happen.

"Why did you bring us here?" Annie asked with annoyance.

Jeff shrugged casually. "Thought we could have some fun."

"What's fun that you can do at a bar?" She started flipping the coaster with a childish pout.

"Have you never been to a bar before or something?"

She scoffed nervously. "Of course I've been to a bar Jeff, I'm not a baby." She rolled her eyes like Jeff was crazy, and Pretzel guy gave her a skeptical look.

Jeff smirked. "You've never been to a bar before."

"So? It's no big deal, it's only a bar" Annie said.

"Only a bar? Annie, a bar is a wonderful place filled with booze and people to hook up with. _Heaven_, if there is one, is a bar" Jeff said. Pretzel guy nodded beside him.

Annie rolled her eyes. "I don't need booze to have fun."

"True" Jeff began. "But you're just saying that because you've never tried having fun with booze."

"Um, I was in rehab" She said in a duh voice.

"Um, you took those pills so you could _study_ more. That's the opposite of trying to have fun under the influence" Jeff imitated her voice back to her.

"Fine then, teach me to have fun at a bar if you're such a bar wise man."

Jeff smirked and ordered five shots of tequila. Annie looked anxious at the order but still kept her brave face up. When the five shot glasses were place between her and Jeff, he slowly pushed them towards the teenage girl waiting for her to break. She took the first one and brought it to her lips, but stopped abruptly.

"You know, you're encouraging underage drinking. You could go to jail" She warned.

"I used to be a lawyer, I can get out of it" Jeff said, patiently.

"You're not having any" She tried again. Jeff waved his beer at her.

"What if-"

"Just take a drink Edison!" At that Pavel leaned towards them from beside Annie and downed two of her shots. At the puzzled look the both gave him he said, "She's obviously going to chicken out."

Annie did one of her insulted gasps and finally gulped down the shot in her hand. Her reaction to the burning liquid was priceless. Her entire face scrunched up, and she did a small cough. Jeff chuckled at her.

"You think you can handle another?" Annie gave him a determined look and nodded. Jeff handed her another shot.

"I can't believe people actually drink this stuff" She said giving it a disgusted look.

"Once you're tipsy enough, you don't really taste it anymore" Jeff told her, taking a sip of his beer.

"But it's so gross" She said, before downing the second shot. Her reaction this time wasn't as endearing as the first one, but she still stuck her tongue out at the horrible aftertaste.

"You want the last one, or should we let Pavel take it?" Pavel perked up at the sound of his name.

"No, I can do it" Annie said with purpose. She took the shot from Jeff's hand and downed it twice as fast as she had done the other two. She shook her head afterward. Jeff tried not to laugh at her lack of experience with alcohol.

"That should get you pretty tipsy" He told her.

"What now then?"

"Darts" He said with a smile. She jumped off the bar stool and led the way. Jeff just followed behind her. He ignored the sleazy nod some blonde guy was giving him from a nearby booth.

"I should warn you, I have impeccable aim" She said, plucking the darts from the board.

"Really, because I recall sometime last week you tried throwing a pen to Troy and ended up almost stabbing Britta in the eye."

"It was a slippery pen! And that was yesterday, not last week" She said walking backwards to start the game.

Jeff hadn't realized he'd been in his recurrent Thursday for almost a week now. He didn't know whether he felt good or bad about it. He wasn't getting bored just yet, but he still felt like maybe he was a crazy person who should definitely seek help.

They played wordlessly for a while. There were a few innocent laughs as the alcohol began to hit them both, and they occasionally teased each other for their lack of hand-eye coordination. Across the bar, Pretzel guy had started a game of trying to land peanuts in Pavel's mouth, and Chang was busy catching up with his depressing friends. It seemed like the night would end on a pretty light note, nothing would go wrong from there. However, sleazy blonde dude had a different plan in mind. He swaggered over to Jeff and Annie with a smirk on his face. When Jeff noticed him walking over he asked Annie to go put a song on the jukebox. The last thing he needed was sleazy blonde guy ruining their perfectly good time.

"Nice catch dude, she single?" Were sleazy blonde guy's opening words.

"Does she look single to you?" Was Jeff's indirect answer.

Sleazy guy shrugged. "You haven't exactly made a move."

Jeff wanted to punch this guy. He knew in the back of his mind he probably could, but he saw Annie flicking through the song selections and decided not to ruin the good night he was having. "I don't have to make a move, she's my girlfriend."

Sleazy guy laughed with surprise. "My mistake" he said patting Jeff on the shoulder. Jeff tried not to violently shrug him off, he was seriously trying to pass it off a a misunderstanding? Granted he and Annie weren't really dating, but they'd been alone together all night, how could that be interpreted as just friends? "It's just, you know, most boyfriends don't need to get their girlfriends drunk, that's something you do before you hook up."

Now Jeff did violently shrug the douche off. "Well then why don't you go try it with some one else who doesn't have a boyfriend that's nearly twice as tall as you" Jeff warned. Sleazy guy gave Jeff an obnoxious, over confidant smirk but walked away, giving Annie a lingering stare as she began to walk back.

"They only have songs my dad listens to on that thing" she said taking the darts from Jeff's hand and stepping back to take a shot.

"Hey maybe we should head off" Jeff said, noticing Chang wrapping up his conversation.

"But I'm having fun" Annie said with Disney eyes. Jeff would have given in, but sleazy blonde guy kept glancing back at them, and Jeff could practically see the douche picturing himself doing stuff to Annie. If Jeff was drunker, he would have started a fight with the guy, but he figured the idiot wasn't worth it anyway.

"Yeah but it's getting late. And we don't want to sleep in and miss classes tomorrow."

Annie nodded sincerely "Of course, that would be awful!"

Jeff rounded up Chang and the two drunken messes that were Pretzel guy and Pavel and pushed them out the door. As they were leaving sleazy guy called out "if you ever ditch the boyfriend, feel free to drop by again" and winked at Annie. Annie just giggled at him as Jeff shoved her through the door and glowered at sleazy guy.

He dropped Pavel and Pretzel guy back to the Greendale campus, and then brought Chang back. He and Annie sat in the front seats of the Lexus in silence as they waited for Chang to clean up the bird crap. Annie was half asleep while Jeff was still rather clenched from what Mr Sleaze had said.

"Did you tell him we were dating?" Annie asked in a tired, croaky voice.

"Who?"

"The guy from the bar?" Annie said, leaning her head on her hand. There was a silence where all that could be heard was the squeaky sound of Chang rubbing the glass from the outside.

"He was gonna hit on you, I figured you probably didn't want him to."

"Why'd you think that?" Jeff turned to look at her but she was staring into space, like they weren't having a very awkward conversation.

"Did you want him to?" Jeff deflected. She didn't answer. They sat in a silence of unanswered questions until Chang tapped the window telling them he was done. Jeff ignored the tension on the drive to Annie's. He'd endured enough awkward drives with her that he was almost immune.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow" She mumbled after a while.

"Yeah I know" Jeff mumbled back. "Biff" He said with disdain.

"How do you know?" she seemed to be sobering up a bit, because she actually turned to look at him and gave him a curious look.

"Abed told me. He knows everything. Crazy Abed" Jeff said in an over-casual voice. Annie slouched a little in the seat and watched Jeff. "What?" He eventually asked.

"Why did you say _we_ were dating? You could've just said I had a boyfriend."

"He probably wouldn't have left if he thought your boyfriend wasn't around." Annie gave him a skeptical look. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you so much, it was nothing."

"Right, nothing." She repeated and glared at the dark sky outside. Damn, did she have to be so hot and cold about everything? It's like everything Jeff said was the wrong answer.

He pulled up outside her drive way and waited for her to get out of the car. She didn't move.

"We're here" He told her.

"I know" She said. She turned to face him and stared at him like she was expecting something from him. Unfortunately for Jeff he never knew what she wanted.

"I'm sorry I said I was your boyfriend" He tried.

"It's fine." That wasn't it.

"Have fun on your date tomorrow."

"I will." Still not it, and Jeff was out of ideas. "Jeff, why don't you ever date anyone?"

"I date" He insisted.

"You sleep with some random woman every once in a while and then just forget about it like it didn't even happen. But you don't date. You haven't dated all year."

"I don't wanna date."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"I asked first."

"That's childish."

"You're the one who didn't answer."

"Because I just don't want to Annie, why does it matter?" He exclaimed, with frustration. If Jeff was a robot, he was sure that she'd be the one to override his settings buy making him feel human emotions or something. She was the only one who could make him confused with such limited amount of words.

"It matters because you said you were my boyfriend and you don't wanna date anyone."

Jeff scoffed. "Don't go there, Edison."

"Don't go where?"

"We're friends. Good friends. Happy, comfortable, normal friends, and you're going on a date tomorrow, just like the hundreds of dates you've gone on ever since the Tranny Dance. The Tranny Dance which _you_ wanted to be friends after, in case you've forgotten."

"And you agreed" She reminded him.

Jeff sighed. "Yes, I agreed."

"So I'm not going anywhere with this, _you_ are."

Jeff leaned his head back on the seat. "You should go Annie. You have a big date tomorrow, you don't want to be tired for _that_" He muttered.

"You give up too easily Jeff" She said quietly. Jeff heard the sound of the car door opening and closing beside him and mentally kicked himself. Annie was starting to really bug him. He missed the days when the girls in his mind was different every day. He missed the days when he wasn't constantly confused about something Annie said. Or constantly at war with his feelings. He missed the days when he didn't have feelings at all. This was what happened to him when he kissed teenage girls who just happened to be awesome people. He got all touchy feely and brooding and whatnot. He felt like something out of a Twilight novel. He'd try telling himself he was disgusted but he really wasn't. It was Annie. Somehow, all circumstances changed when she was involved.

She was starting to bug him, but maybe that was a good thing. At least now he was more inclined to try and do something about it, because he was sure as heck sick and tired of always having the wrong answer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I'm back on the big laptop! Which means this story's back! Which means happy days for everyone! YAY!  
I'm so sorry about how long this took. I really wanted to get this up sooner bu y'know...broken leg got in the way of that. Anyway, this chapter's short because I wanted to get something up for you guys asap. So here. Enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE

**Day Seven**

Jeff had hit the one week mark. Had his life _not_ been completely insane, he would be taking his final exams and getting himself stoked to finally go to Spain. He would be picking out the simplest clothes that showed women just how built he was. He would be stocking up on hair gel, and making a plan of which beaches and bars to check out first. But instead he was sitting in pottery with Abed, just like he had that exact same time a week earlier. Snape had already made her stop by, and Abed had already explained Jeff's character flaws to her, and now Jeff was sitting there, bored to death.

"What's wrong?" Abed asked as he molded the clay carefully.

"Nothing, Abed" Jeff said, not very convincingly.

"You've been weirdly quiet. You haven't even commented on Professor Snape's looks, which is out of character for you."

"I'm not a character, Abed." Abed continued staring at him as if that wasn't good enough. "She's hot, but I've hit that before" Jeff said with a sigh.

"When?" Abed asked, his brows furrowed, slightly.

"I...never mind. What's up with you, Abed?"

Abed's frown grew deeper. "You want to know how I am?"

"Yeah."

"But I've seen you every day this week."

"Yeah but...I don't know Abed, how's your dad? What weird things have you and Troy been up to lately? Tell me something new, I'm bored with this routine."

Abed eyed Jeff suspiciously, but proceeded to tell Jeff about the movie he was thinking of submitting for a the Colorado Film Festival, (which Jeff had never heard of, but was proud of Abed anyway). The film he wanted to submit was a short horror film. It included Pierce's snoring (which Troy had recorded), as a soundtrack, and featured Britta being the badass woman hero who didn't need firm manly hands to save her (her words, not Abed's) from Michael Jackson's zombie corpse, (played by Troy, inspired by Thriller). It didn't sound like the next _28 Days Later_, but the story made Jeff laugh which seemed to be the reaction Abed was going for. (He was definitely gonna go into comedy). And the fact that Abed finally convinced Britta to do one of his movies meant that it had to be good, or at least a small improvement from his other amateur stuff.

Jeff realized that maybe Abed's directing technique was what he needed. Abed could always make something original out of the most cliche thing on the planet.

"Abed, if you were writing a movie, and you had your main character do a bunch of crazy stuff, but then the character got bored and ran out of stuff to do, where would the story line go from there?"

Abed thought about his answer for a good minute or so. "What genre is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it a romantic comedy, psychological thriller, mockumentary?"

"Let's say it's all three."

Abed took on an expression of serious thought, and Jeff could almost see the cogs in his head turning, spewing out hundreds of crazy ideas. "Well, if it's a romantic comedy, the character has to go through a certain amount of character growth so he can win over the romantic lead. It would usually involve him acting like a jerk and thinking he's lost her forever only to win her back with a grand romantic gesture."

Jeff thought about it. He wasn't gonna lie, the moment Abed said the words _romantic lead_, Jeff thought of Annie. But the sound of a grand romantic gesture gave him the shivers. "What about the other ones?" Jeff asked, trying to shake off the bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, in a psychological thriller, the lead would have to discover the real reason behind all the current events in his life. If he's done a bunch of crazy stuff then there has to be some mind blowing reason behind it all. He'd probably has a split personality or it's all a dream, but personally I think they're a little over-used. And in a mockumentary, he'd have to continue living until something interesting but realistic happened."

That's it? His choices were just keep living or split personality disorder. Well that was just _swell_. "Thanks Abed, that was...insightful."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Uh...I had to write a short story, for English Lit."

"Than why did you ask it like it was a movie."

Jeff shrugged innocently. "Most movies come from books, right."

Abed nodded. He gave Jeff one last lingering look before returning to his pottery. Jeff needed to think of something to do before he died of boredom. That is, if he even _could_ die.

XXX

Jeff watched as Annie sat in front of him picking blueberries out of her muffin. He knew she couldn't remember doing this any of the other days, but he still found it astounding that she wasn't bored of this routine. Even he was bored, and he hadn't actually picked out the blueberries, or eaten the half destroyed muffin. She was like an orangutan picking bugs off her mother. But then again, that was a really gross example.

Jeff noticed, the slight frown on her face, from all the concentration. The way her nose scrunched up with disgust, every time her fingertips touched a berry. All he could think in the back of his mind, were the haunting words she had said to him the night before. _"You give up too easily, Jeff."_ What bugged him the most is she didn't even remember saying them, so he couldn't even ask her what they meant. And it was driving him crazy. What did he give up on? Her? She didn't even want him. Did he give up on pretending to be friends? Because it wasn't his fault, he was trying his hardest. She was just so damn...wonderful.

She glanced up and gave him a smile before going back to her task at hand. Jeff just continued trying to read her mind by staring too hard and too obviously. It didn't seem to bother her too much though, which only confused Jeff more. He was so sick and tired of feeling confused because of her.

"Annie, I need you to be straight with me" He said.

She looked up and gave him a questioning look. He tried not to get psyched out by her giant blue eyes.

"Do I give up too easily?"

"Give up what?" She asked.

"I don't know, just in general" He said, coming off slightly more annoyed than he'd wanted to.

"I don't think so. You usually try pretty hard for the things you want" she said. _Well aren't you just one big contradiction!_ Jeff thought in annoyance. "Why do you ask?"

"Just something some one said." Jeff slouched down in his seat, feeling a little disappointed.

"Well whoever it is doesn't know what they're talking about" Annie said with an encouraging smile. God Jeff wished that were true. "I know you Jeff, and when you really want something, you do everything you can to get it. I've seen you do it. So whoever it was that said that to you is a moron."

Jeff smiled at her. He would've almost believed her if it wasn't her who had said it in the first place. As supportive as she was, Jeff still couldn't shake the feeling away. He wasn't good enough for all her praise, not if she didn't _really_ believe it to begin with.

"Hey Annie."

Oh crap, Jeff forgot about that pointy faced creep.

"Hi Biff."

Jeff gave an internal groan and tried not to roll his eyes.

"So, I just came to check about our date tomorrow."

This time Jeff really did groan. Annie gave him a quick glance, while Biff continued to ignore him.

"Uh...yeah...of course."

How could she go on a date with him. Off the top of his head Jeff could name like a billion reasons not to go on a date with him, but if he tried to come up with a reason to actually go on the date, he wouldn't even fill up one hand. And Annie fell for that stupid over-whitened smile. What the hell was up with that? If Jeff didn't already know all the ways their arguments about Biff went, he would have started another one right then and there. It just felt wrong sitting back and letting Annie go on this horrible date with this horrible guy who didn't have single good quality, and didn't deserve her. Maybe she was right about him giving up too easily. If it really bugged him he should do something to stop this. In fact, she was practically asking him to do it. She couldn't just say "when you really want something, you do everything you can to get it" and not expect him to try and win her over. For one thing, he was ten times better than stupid Biff. And also, what did it matter if she didn't really want to be with him? It's not like it would make a difference when he woke up the next morning and it was still Thursday.

XXX

Jeff worked on his plan to win Annie over, all through Anthropology. He sat at the back beside Bubba the annoying ginger kid, so no one from the group would see that instead of taking notes, he was jotting down ideas of how to woo Annie Edison. Once class was over and she stood up to leave, he ran to her quickly and put his arm around her, pulling her in the opposite direction of the study room.

"Jeff, you're going the wrong way" She pointed out, as the rest of the group gave them suspicious looks, but walked away regardless.

"No, there's something I want to show you." Jeff hadn't thought about what he'd show her when he lead her away, he just didn't want her to run into Pavel. Then he'd be forced to go to that disaster party again, and it would all just be a huge waste of his never-ending Thursday.

"What is it?" Annie asked, as they walked. He still hadn't taken his arm away, and didn't plan on it either. He liked it there, it was like a second home for his arm.

"Um...did you hear the dean ordered new autobiographies for the library? I thought we could go check them out before people started drawing genitals all over the new copies." This excuse seemed to work, because Annie's eyes lit up at the thought of new books in the library. It's not that the books there weren't in good condition, people just happened to love vandalising them. And there was only so many times you could look at a doodle of a penis before you started to feel pervy. And who was this freak who enjoyed drawing them so much? They were extremely detailed, it was actually kind of impressive once you got past how weird it was.

Just as Jeff had expected, he and Annie came across the dean, being crushed by hundreds of hardback covered Eminem autobiographies. "Jeffrey! Annie! I'm so glad you two are here. Quick Jeff, use your tremendous biceps to life this box off of me!" Jeff ignored the creepy comment and helped the dean as Annie watched in bewilderment.

"What happened?' She asked, just as Jeff had a week before.

"I tried to carry the new copies of _The Way I Am_ to the library by myself, but turns out Eminem has a lot to say."

"Wait, they're Eminem's autobiographies?" Annie asked, Jeff could see the disappointment etched across her face. He gave her a confused look so that she wouldn't see that he already knew what they were.

"Yes, some people were complaining that there are no other autobiographies, other than Roal Dahl's. I figured we'd get some one who the kids would appreciate. Also, it'll be nice to know about African American upbringing."

"But Eminem's white!" Annie whined.

Pelton laughed. "Don't be ridiculous Annie. He's a rapper."

Annie rolled her eyes, and Jeff tried not to laugh at the dean's accidental racism. "Well we have study group" Annie said, trying to duck out of the conversation. Jeff nodded following her lead.

"Wait, Jeffrey, you wouldn't mind carrying this to the library would you?" Even though the dean had patted Jeff's arm last time he'd asked him that, it didn't make it less creepy the second time he did it. Annie looked freaked out for Jeff.

"Um, we have class and stuff so..." And he and Annie walked away quickly before the dean would get another word in.

"I can't believe they were Eminem autobiographies" Annie said as they walked to the study room.

"I know right, what a bummer" Jeff said to play the part. He then got down to the real plan. "So listen, I have this voucher for this really fancy restaurant and I was wondering if you'd like to spend it with me?"

"Is the rest of the group going?" Annie asked.

"No" Jeff said, trying not to feel nervous.

"Oh" She said simply, and a panic flashed across her features.

"Well, it's a voucher for two, and I know most of the group are busy tonight" Jeff said with fake nonchalance.

"So it would just be the two of us...at dinner...alone?"

"Not alone. We'd be together."

"You and me. Alone together. At a restaurant for dinner." She was talking more to herself at this point than to Jeff.

"You can think about it if you want" Jeff said, trying not to scare her away.

"No, I'll go" She told him quickly. And then blushed a little. She hadn't meant to be so enthusiastic about it.

Jeff grinned back. "Great. And don't worry, it's not a big deal or anything. I just happened to have the voucher. It's just a nice dinner." Biggest. Lie. Ever.

XXX

Jeff had a giddy feeling for the rest of the day. He found that he was grinning to himself every now and again for no reason. He couldn't sit still for too long, he needed to move around so that he didn't keep all his random energy bottled up. It wasn't the first time he'd felt like this. He felt like this on the day of his first ever date, with Julie Abott. The entire day, he and Julie kept glancing towards each other and beaming like idiots. Later that day Jeff picked her up in his dad's car, and after an awkward drive to the bowling alley, they had a pretty pleasant date. They laughed together, and Julie didn't make fun of him when he started talking about comic books, and Jeff didn't make fun of her when she accidentally dribbled some soda. When he'd dropped her home he'd left her with a simple, peck on the cheek. But after that night Jeff never felt particularly nervous around girls again. He'd figured, if some one as awesome as Julie Abott was into him, than what did he have to be nervous about?

But Annie wasn't Julie Abott. Annie was way past Julie Abott's league. Sure a girl like Julie Abott would like him, but a girl like Annie Edison? They'd kissed before, but then she didn't want them to be more than friends. How was he supposed to convince her to be more than friends? He couldn't help but think this would be much easier with Julie. What was worse was that Annie wasn't aware that their dinner was a date...yet. So Jeff was nervous for something that Annie didn't even realize was a huge deal. This was crazy. The entire plan was nuts, Jeff had no idea why he'd even thought of it in the first place.

However, none of this mattered when Annie approached him by his car, ready for their 'non-date' date. She gave him a tiny, bashful smile and got in his car. On the drive up, Annie talked about how her teacher had a breakdown in her Media Studies, because when the class was leaving some kid accidentally pulled the doorknob off, and locked them inside (this lasted several minutes until the next class opened the door from the outside). Jeff laughed and told her about Abed's movie concept. Annie rolled her eyes at hearing about Britta's feminist hero, but found the story incredibly 'Abed' nonetheless.

They pulled up to _La Cuillère, _and Annie made a comment about the fact that the Englsih translation for the restaurant name would be 'The Spoon'. Jeff's reaction was "so?" which prompted Annie to list several other French words that would suit it much better, and sound less ridiculous than 'The Spoon'. On of the names she suggested was _La Soupe,_ but Jeff told her how 'The Soup' was a ridiculous name for pretty much anything.

Eventually they took their seats and the conversation moved from the name of the resterant to the price.

"I can't believe you brought me here."

"It was nothing. I had a voucher."

"Jeff the steak costs eighty dollars."

"Well you don't eat steak."

"I don't eat pork. Steak is fine."

"Well if it bothers you just don't order the steak."

"But the salad is ridiculous too."

"Annie, relax. I have a voucher."

Annie didn't relax. She continued to lecture him about the prices for another ten minutes, but Jeff wasn't paying much attention. Instead he was enjoying the fact that people weren't staring at him for eating alone again. Granted now their looks were more along the lines of 'is she his daughter or his girlfriend?', but Jeff just ignored them. What did it matter anyway? He was here, with Annie. Their looks didn't mean anything under such circumstances.

Jeff eventually got Annie to stop complaining about how much money he was spending on her by saying that she sounded like Britta. This made her shut up instantly, and Jeff asked about Annie's family. There were some serious tricks to having a date without the date knowing they were on a date. First of all, he needed to ask date-ish questions but sound like he was just friendly curious. Second, there should be no mention of Biff, or anyone else in Greendale. It was just the two of them tonight. And third, he had to make her want it to be a date by the end of the night. In the back of his mind Jeff wished Annie was as simple as Julie Abott, but then again, she probably wouldn't be worth the trouble if she was Julie.

Annie told him about the time she'd taught her dad to whistle because he had never learned. And about the fish she'd won at a funfair, and had named Simba and Nala. She told him about her best friend Vicki from middle school who moved to Ohio when she was ten years old, and who she hadn't spoken to since she'd started high school. She talked and talked, smiling brightly throughout the entire thing. She had looked all adorable and innocent, and altogether it made two thoughts pop into Jeff's head. One, was that she better not be mad when she found out this was a date. And two, was that he really _really_ wanted to be the one to corrupt that innocent smile of hers.

"So what about you?" She asked him, once she was finished telling him her short life story.

Jeff shrugged. "What about me?"

"Well, I've been telling you about my life for the last ten minutes. Your turn."

Jeff thought about it. His life before Greendale wasn't all too interesting. He was a comic book geek up until high school, when he realized he had the looks and the carm to actually be popular. Then he became a closeted comic book geek slash douchebag who could talk his way out of anything. Then he became a slacker who wanted to be a lawyer but didn't want to make an effort. Then he was a lawyer. Then he wasn't. That was his life. And Jeff didn't want to talk about his high school days. If anything, it would only attract attention to the fact that when he was he was in high school, she was being_ born_. and it wasn't like he was going to talk about his family. His mom was an embarrassing, judgy, over-protective mother goose type. And there was nothing he wanted to say about his father. So Jeff was really at a loss for words.

"My life's not interesting."

"I don't think mine is either, but you listened" She tried. He had to admire her persistence. "Okay fine, we'll deal with the basics, what was your favourite movie as a kid?"

Well, Back to the Future had recently lost it's appeal so..."I don't know, I guess The Karate Kid."

"And why was it your favourite?" She asked taking a sip from her water, (which she only ordered because it was the only thing that came free in this place).

"Because my dad took me to see it for my eighth birthday."

"Well there you go. I just learned something new and interesting about you" She said smugly. Jeff just smiled at her with adoration.

"Okay fine, but I'm still not going through my life in a chronological list of amusing events like _some people_."

Annie rolled her eyes at him. "Will you at least keep answering my questions?"

"Fine. You only get ten though."

"Okay, who was your first best friend ever?"

"Jason Marshall. We met in second grade. He shared my love for Spiderman."

Annie 'awed' at him, which only made Jeff glower at her. "First A?"

"Of course _you'd_ want to know that."

"Well?"

"Maths test in fourth grade. Long division."

"Fourth grade? That took you a while."

"Well we didn't _all_ start reading 'grown up books' when we were four."

"I don't see why kids don't read To Kill A Mockingbird."

"Oh no, it's totally a kids story, what with such a happy ending."

"Okay fine. Best Christmas present?"

"Toy Han Solo. Duh."

"Nerd."

"Annie Adderol."

Annie did her classic shocked gasp. "You started it" was Jeff's excuse, which only made Annie want to get him back.

"When did you stop wetting the bed?"

"Annie, that's gross."

"You were late weren't you?"

"I was a perfectly reasonable age."

"Seven?" Jeff didn't answer.

"Eight? Nine?"

"I'm not answering!"

"It was ten wasn't it?"

"You do know I'm counting these as questions. You have three left" He smirked at her triumphantly. She gave him a glare, that was betrayed by a playful smile.

"Okay, um...first...dance?"

"Seventh grade. There was a Halloween dance at are school, I went with Jane Griffin."

"What were you dressed as?"

"Indiana Jones." She gave him a pointed look. "Whatever, I like hats. That's two by the way. Last one, Edison."

Annie considered her options for the last question. She only had one left, and who knew when she'd get a chance like this again. She had to milk this for all it was worth."Okay, tell me something no one else knows."

"That's not a question."

"Fine, what is something about you that no one else knows?" Jeff rolled his eyes at her. Sometimes she was just _too_ determined.

"Define 'no one else.'"

"Something you've never told a single person before."

Jeff thought about it. He didn't keep many secrets, he just lied a lot, but they were different. And the secrets that he did keep were meant to stay secret. They weren't secrets for no reason. He tried to think of a way to stall this whole answering thing, but there wasn't one. Annie wasn't gonna give up until he answered her question, that was a given. And if he tried to waste time, she'd call him out on it. It was a classic Annie move.

"It doesn't have to be something big and meaningful. Just something nobody knows about you, Jeff Winger." She let the R in his name roll off her tongue, and Jeff knew he couldn't stop himself now.

"This isn't just a non-date" He told her. She looked a little surprised and sat up a bit straighter in her seat. She started staring at the empty bread basket on the middle of the table, and fiddled with her spoon.

"W-what are you talking about?" She risked a peek up at him. He didn't really have a reaction. It was more of less him just gazing at her reaction to this piece of information.

"This" He said gesturing to the table around them. "This entire night. It's not _just_ dinner. In fact I don't even have a voucher."

"Than why did you take me here?"

Jeff didn't say anything. He could think of three different reasons for this entire plan. One was the obvious, Biff was a douche and Jeff wanted to prove that by showing her that he was the more viable option. Two, was because he just wanted to spend time with her, and not as 'Jeff and Annie, akward but totally platonic friends'. And three, he needed to show her that he didn't give up too easily. He tried for the the things he cared about, just like she'd said. He actually deserved her praise this time around. Unfortunately that's not what he got.

Annie didn't take his silence very well, in fact, she didn't take this entire night very well now that she knew what it meant. "So all this was just some secret scheme of yours to get me on a date with you?"

"Well when you say scheme you make it sound douchey" He tried with a small smile. Annie continued to look a mixture of confused and annoyed.

"Jeff, you know I have a date with Biff tomorrow. You were there when he came up to confirm it this afternoon."

"Well yeah, but I just thought-"

"You thought that if you acted charming enough you could get what you wanted from me, right?" Now she was _definitely_ annoyed.

"Yes, but it's not like that, it wasn't just because I was trying to get into your pants or something like that."

Annie scoffed. "What a relief, you tricked me into going on a date with you but you're not trying to get into my pants. You sure know how to tell a girl what she wants to hear" She said sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't trick you. Last I checked you were perfectly willing to come tonight."

"As a _friend_, Jeff. Not as a date, you know that!" She exclaimed with frustration.

"Well I'm sorry, I just wanted..." He trailed off. The original end of that sentence was _a real shot at this with you,_ but he couldn't seem to get the words to form in his mouth. He just couldn't say it. He was too scared to say it. If he said it, he'd either have to face her rejection, again, or he'd have to learn to do this whole _being with Annie_ thing. And as much as he wanted to give the latter a try, he was too much of a wimp to go through with it. He just couldn't. He was a scared jerk who'd tricked her into going on a date with him, because it was easier than actually asking her out and getting rejected.

Annie sighed. The silence had gone on for too long. It wouldn't matter what Jeff said at this point, he was too late. "I'll see you tomorrow Jeff" She said, standing from her seat and walking away. _Thank god that's not true_, Jeff thought to himself. The last thing he needed was an awkward day after.

XXX

**Day Eight**

Jeff wondered if this was what prison felt like. Being trapped in the same routine, never being able to fix the mistakes you've made. He figured it came close, only prison they actually had the luxury of writing on walls and keeping track of their days. Even if Jeff tried, the wall would be clean the next morning.

He thought waking up to a clean slate would be more fun than this. But every time he did something wrong, he never got a chance to fix it. He was stuck in a stupid endless loop of nothing. He wasn't learning anything from this experience, so why couldn't Thursday just stop already! He decided that if Thursday didn't stop, he would. He'd tried going after Annie and that had completely blown up in his face. He didn't want to try again. There was only so many times he could get rejected before he got depressed. Instead he was going to forget about Annie. He was going to give up, just like she said he would.

He slept with Snape again. He liked how easy it was. All he had to do was use the same charming words, and then the two of them would end up pressed against a janitor's closet. There was no subtext, or hidden meaning, or deep conversations with Snape. It was just sex. Easy, emotionless sex, just the way Jeff liked it. Why bother with Annie when he could take the easy way out? The easy way out wasn't all bad. He got to practise law for two years before the easy way out came back to bite him in the ass. Surely, he could do it again. Only the thought of being stuck in this day for two more years made Jeff nauseous.

Prison would have been an improvement, if he was being honest.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - It's been a while, hasn't it? Soz, bbz. Also, quick warning, Jeff gets suicidal, but don't worry, he gets better.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or things referenced are mine.  
_

CHAPTER SIX

**Day Fourteen**

Jeff's morning morning routine, used to make sense to him. He did everything in a certain order because it's what he knew. It was a habit. It just made everything easier for the day, and it was probably the most organized he'd ever been about anything. Recently however, his life had become rather bleak, and all his usual habits seemed pointless when they were repeated day after day after day without changing. He never realized how dull it was doing the same thing every morning until he had no other option. So, for the first time since he had become a lawyer, Jeff's morning routine went like this:

1) Throw his alarm clock against his wall.

2) Put on whatever clothes were nearest to him, regardless of whether he looks good or bad. (In this case it was sweatpants and an All 5 Dances T-shirt, which normally Jeff would consider _really_ bad).

3) Leave the apartment to go live another pointless Thursday that would end the same as ever other day. With _another _Thursday.

This new, shorter morning routine got him to Greendale a little earlier than usual. Of course, none of this mattered because some time around day ten he'd gone extra early to see what the difference would be.

This morning was just like day ten. That ginger kid that Jeff saw _everywhere_ was staring at a poster on the wall. Garrett was arguing with some other nerd about some logic in Star Wars. Jeff had joined their argument on day twelve. Turns out the other nerd won. The human being was being followed by some stoners, and every time he turned around they froze and acted casual. Like it even mattered, it's not like the human being could see them properly. Of course, Jeff didn't mention this to them because they if they didn't care on day eleven, they wouldn't care now.

This is what his life had become. Ignoring his usual snarky inner self because everything he did was pointless. Two weeks. That's how long he'd been trapped in this never ending Thursday dream. He had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to end any time soon. This was his life now. Living in the same stupid day _forever_. And forever was starting to become his least favourite word.

XXX

Jeff's morning classes were spent staring into space while everyone else listened and gave him funny looks for his lack of shower, and his ridiculous choice of clothes. Yes, Jeff was aware that he looked homeless. No, he didn't care. He wasn't gonna say it though. When he said it yesterday they just did a _he's crazy_ look and shrugged him off. Whatever. What did any of these people know anyway? They had Fridays to look forward to.

Abed noticed Jeff's depressed mood from the moment he walked into pottery, maybe even before that, considering it was Abed. Jeff dragged himself to his seat, and dropped himself down, without an acknowledging Abed's presence. Abed probably thought he was dead, or was a zombie or something. Jeff resumed staring into space to pass the time, while the rest of the world lived their lives, unaware of his hell.

Abed tilted his head with curiosity and watched Jeff for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong, Abed?"

"You're not well dressed as usual, and you forgot to shave this morning, and you didn't style your hair...and you smell."

Jeff blinked. "Yep. That's me."

Concern flashed briefly across Abed's face. "Are you sick?"

"No."

"Did some one in your family die?"

"No."

Abed paused trying to think of what other possible explanations there were for Jeff's behavior. "Did the love of your life marry some one else."

Jeff gave Abed a side-eye. "No" He growled, sharply.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's Thursday" Jeff sighed.

"Yeah, but it's Friday tomorrow. You love Fridays."

Jeff let his head drop forward in annoyance. "Well until it actually becomes Friday, I will continue not showering, and shaving, and styling my hair."

"Britta said she stopped showering for a week once when she was protesting against her water being shut off. But her water was shut off because she forgot to pay her bills, so I don't think it worked. Also, it's not like she could shower even if she wanted to.." Abed trailed off. "Are you protesting?"

"Yes, Abed, I'm protesting" Jeff grumbled.

"What are you protesting?"

"The universe."

Abed opened his mouth to ask another question, but right on cue, Jeff heard the sound of heels clacking across the floor. Then, "Professor Snape, yes like the Harry Potter character, although I'm warning you now. Any Harry Potter jokes and I'll tell Professor Holly you were _ghosting._" Jeff groaned quietly to himself. He was sick of her too. Not that she was overly annoying or anything, cos he was pretty sick of everything, but he'd made a habit our of sleeping with Snape. And after about four days of hitting that he got bored. And then he realized nothing fulfilling would ever happen to him. And then it was today and he decided he just wasn't gonna try anymore. And she was another stupid reminder of all that.

He wasn't gonna try because the only way out of this whole mess was to simply stop existing, and that was something Jeff simply could not do.

XXX

**Day Fifteen**

He made a noose.

He woke up, walked to the hardware store in stripy boxers and a bathrobe, and bought a long-ass, thick rope. He picked the one that he thought hurt less around a neck, since he'd suffered enough. He tied a noose, and hung it up but couldn't bring himself to actually do what he'd bought the rope to do. Instead he went to Greendale. Late, and gross as per usual.

Annie berated him for being late. In his mind he snarked at her about how his education wasn't her concern. He was too dead inside to actually say anything though. He just sat blankly and took it. This made her worry. The group always worried. But it always played out the same. Jeff said he was fine. They disagreed. Jeff promised he was fine. They suggested he go to the doctor. He gave in and went home to stare at his stupid noose that he was too afraid to wrap around his neck.

He wondered if this is what it took to get a Friday. Or maybe he wouldn't, maybe this would be the end. It didn't really matter. The outcome would always be the same.

He didn't hang himself _that_ day, but he didn't think it would be long until he changed his mind.

XXX

**Day Sixteen**

He did everything the same as the morning before. The noose hung down, taunting him. He thought of other ways he could do this. The head in the oven thing didn't sound so bad anymore, but he didn't own a working oven. Pills...maybe. But he still had a little vanity left, and come on, pills were so boring. _And_ unoriginal. The wimp's suicide he thought. Jeff Winger deserved something with a bit more of a _bang_.

He thought of guns and knives but those sounded long and painful. Poison? Probably tasted gross. Drowning? No, he'd have nightmares in his afterlife.

It was at that point that Jeff decided he was being too picky. It didn't matter how he did it as long as he succeeded in doing it. The noose would have to do.

He chickened out again in the end, but at least he knew how he'd do it for sure. In the back of his mind his old snarky self pointed out that he was procrastinating with killing himself.

Pft, what did _that_ Jeff know? All he cared about was his awesome hair.

XXX

**Day Seventeen**

He actually got up the courage to put the noose around his neck. He didn't jump off the chair though, but he felt a little more confident knowing he was making progress. It was weird feeling proud of wanting to end your life a little bit more.

Then again, what choice did he have? It was this or Thursday. Again. And again. And again.

He pulled the noose off and went to Greendale. His mood was considerably better than the last few Thursday's, because now he knew if he really really wanted to, he could. This didn't mean he was happy though. The day was still pretty crappy, just like every day. It was just a teeny bit better.

XXX

**Day Eighteen**

To shake things up a bit, he sat in Britta's seat for study group, just to see what the change would be. She frowned at him for about five minutes, without blinking too. It was actually really impressive. When she realized the staring wasn't working she just said a sharp "move." Jeez, no one appreciated any change around there at all.

To make things worse, since he was too depressed to skip class with Annie, Biff kept meeting her outside the Anthropology classroom to check on their date, because she wasn't in the cafeteria as usual. This meant that every day Jeff had to stand there watching them rub their stupid date in his face, while Shirley grinned for Annie and Troy 'ooh-ed' like he was in middle school.

That day, when Jeff put the noose around his neck, he actually jumped off the chair.

And...woke up the next morning.

On a Thursday.

Alive.

The weirdest thing was, killing himself made him positive that he really wanted to kill himself.

XXX

**Day Forty Seven**

On day nineteen, he jumped off a building. Day twenty, he jumped off an even taller building. Day twenty one, he decided to screw being boring and try the pills. He tried a few more generic suicides before he started getting creative.

On day twenty five, he went sky-diving again but 'forgot' to use his parachute. On twenty six, he started a fight with a the homeless guy who lived a block away from his apartment complex. The guy stabbed him. That one lasted quite a while and hurt like hell, so Jeff decided no more stabbings. Day twenty eight, he tried a cookie mix Shirley had suggested to the group once, with added poison. While he ate the cookies he lamented on the fact that he'd lived a full non leap year February in Thursdays. Day thirty one, was even more depressing because now there were seven different months to choose from.

Killing himself was no longer something he was trying to do to get out of his endless loop of Thursdays. He had reached a point where suicide had become more of a hobby. And he was actually starting to lose interest.

He took up other hobbies. On day thirty four, he bought orange paint and painted his entire apartment orange. He didn't even like the coulour orange, it was just the cheapest colour. He guessed it was probably because nobody liked the colour orange.

On day thirty seven, he started a bonfire in the park. He got arrested for it. That was actually kind of a boring day.

On the big four-oh, he spent the day reading the last three Harry Potter books. He wondered why Voldemort was so desperate to keep himself alive. Immortality wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

He managed a whole other week of doing random stuff everyday until the depression kind of boomeranged back again. Only this time he actually knew he couldn't kill himself so it was even more depressing. He was trapped.

So he sucked it up and went to Greendale, in the hopes that maybe whatever mystic _thing_ was doing this to him decided to cut him some slack and change something. It didn't. Go figure.

XXX

"You know, it's about time, Jeff" Abed said as they walked to the study room, from pottery class.

"Is it?" Jeff asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for some character development from you. I thought you were reverting back to how you were when the show began, but now I think you still have a chance. Your actions haven't been affected by a female in a while, this is the perfect development for you." Abed, said, just as every other day.

"Great" Jeff grunted as he took his seat. He could feel Shirley and Annie's concerned looks on him. It was the clothes. He was wearing a bathrobe, sweatpants and slippers his mom had sent him last Christmas. He probably looked a little homeless. Oh well, what was new? To be honest he was more surprised that Abed hadn't mentioned his strange attire. It was like he'd subconsciously gotten bored of asking why Jeff wasn't well groomed everyday. This would have given Jeff hope that something was changing, had he not given up hope already.

"How was pottery?" Annie asked, trying not to look too worried about Jeff. He ignored her. In his time killing himself and doing random pointless stuff, he'd somehow convinced himself that he was mad at her for being so damn cryptic and confusing with him. It took two to tango, and whenever they tangoed she got mad, so he'd decided that it wasn't his fault. She was just crazy. He usually forgot all of this when she looked at him with big concerned eyes. He didn't worry about it too much though. He'd be annoyed at her again by the time the day was up. That's how it worked in never-ending Thursday land.

"We had a substitute called Professor Snape. I think Jeff should date her."

Jeff rolled his eyes. Even though he knew what his friends were gonna say, it didn't make them any less ridiculous.

"Snape?" Annie asked, as always.

Jeff groaned loudly so they'd all shut up. Of course, with this group of people it only attracted curiousity, which meant more talking.

"Jeff are you okay? You've been acting weird since pottery" said Abed.

"He's fine-" Pierce began, but was interrupted by Jeff slamming his hand against the table angrily.

"No!" Jeff shouted. "No _'He's fine. He's probably just upset that you guys are forcing him to date a woman. Let him be with who he wants to be'_" He said in a deep voice that was supposed to be Pierce. He turned to Annie. "And no '_He's not gay, Pierce'"_ this time in a high pitched voice. "And no _'You'd know'_ or _'speaking of gays'_." He turned to face the door just as Troy and Britta strolled in together. "And for the love of god, Troy, it's it's step, reverse turn, heel pull, grapevine, step, heel turn! Not step, heel turn, step, reverse turn, heel pull, grapevine! You've been doing this class for a year now, why can't you get any of the damn steps right? And Pierce, none of us are going to your son's wedding. And Shirley may say she can't find a babysitter, and Britta and Abed may say they have to work on a project. And Troy may say he has a thing, that _no one_ seems to question even though they sound like the most made up plans ever! They may say all that stuff, but what they really mean to say it they _don't wanna go with you. _The only person who's actually busy is Annie, who has a date with a douche with the most stupid name on the planet! I mean, come on! You think Britta's parents smoked pot, well his parents had to be on LSD to name their son _Biff!_"

Jeff gasped for air for a moment, realizing the last parts of his rant had been said with only one breath. The group fell into the most awkward silence known to man. Troy and Britta still standing in the doorway, now frozen with fear. Annie and Abed had wide-eyed expressions, and Shirley looked filled with motherly concern. The only person who wasn't freaked out by Jeff was Pierce, who was frowning with insult.

"That didn't even sound like me" He scoffed, which broke the tension a little. Jeff was still pretty wound up though.

"Yes, Pierce! Because _that's_ what the aim of that rant was! To sound like you!" Jeff shouted.

"Jeff-" Annie began warily.

"No! No, I don't want to hear whatever worries you guys have, because you know what? I've heard them all before, like a billion times. I hear them every day because every stupid day is _Thursday_! And no I'm not mixing up the days, and my calender isn't broken, it's just Thursday! Every day! Every day I wake up and it's today! It's this stupid day over and over and over again and it never ends!" He was standing up now, waving his arms around frantically for emphasis.

"Jeff-" Annie tried to cut in again, louder this time. The rest of the group looked terrified of him now, like he was an axe murderer or something.

"No, Annie. don't worry about it. It doesn't matter" Jeff said. He tried to sound carefree but it came off more insane than anything else. "No matter what I do today, no matter if I kill myself, I'll wake up tomorrow and it will be today again, and none of you will remember a thing. Nothing's gonna change. If I smash this chair-" He said picking up his chair, everyone sat back in their seats with even more fear. If that was even possible. "-tomorrow, it will still be here, good as new!" Jeff said. And proceeded to do as he had warned.

As he smashed his chair to bits there were screams from Annie, Britta and Troy.

"Jeffrey, what has gotten into you? You can't do that, that's school property!" Shirley yelled, like a mother yelling at her son.

Jeff shrugged. "It's still gonna be there tomorrow. You'll see." Then he sighed and began to walk out of the study room. There was silence as he walked away, and just as he reached the door of the library he faintly heard Abed saying "this is just like-" But Jeff was out the door before he caught the end of that sentence.

XXX

It took about 40 seconds after Jeff left the library for him to hear the sound of Annie's voice calling after him. He sort of expected it, but he had hoped to walk away fast enough to avoid all the _caring_. Hating everything was easier when she wasn't a part of it. Plus, she'd probably just end up saying the usual 'go see a doctor' and 'we're worried about you'. He'd heard it all before, and not just in a manner of speaking.

"Jeff!" She called after him again. "Wait!"

He sped up his walk, but it didn't quite work. She ran in front of him, and stepped in front of him whenever he tried to swerve by her.

"Can you just stop and listen to me for a second, please?" She asked, formidable face an all.

"I already know what you're gonna say, so...no" He said curtly, and tried to side-step her again. She let him this time, but continued walking slowly behind him.

"Have you ever seen the movie Groundhog Day?" She called out as he stormed away. Jeff wasn't quite sure what she was getting at, but for the first time in 47 days some one said something Jeff wasn't expecting to hear, and that was refreshing. He turned around hesitantly, to see her watching him with a questioning expression. "Well?" She asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Abed mentioned it after your little freakout and I just thought.." She trailed off and stared at the concrete floor under her feet. "I have it at home, I can come over to your place and we can watch it" She said slowly, sort of swaying nervously. "I think it would help you."

"Why?"

"Just...trust me. You should watch it" She said with a nod. She walked up to him and put both her hands on his forearms. "Go home, I'll get the movie from my apartment and meet you there."

Before Jeff could agree or tell her not to waste her time, she was already walking away to her crappy car.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I'm gonna stop promising to update soon because we all know I'm just blatantly lying to you at this point. I'm the worst. But thank you to anyone still reading this, and reviewing, and waiting for my updates, and pestering me to keep writing (cough-Katya-cough). You guys are the best.

XXX

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jeff sat on his sofa staring at a wall. Where was Annie? And why did she suddenly think watching a movie was gonna help him. Granted she'd done some weird stuff in the last 47 days to get him to feel better, but watching a movie was never really an option. Most of the time she just found new ways to convince him to see a shrink because clearly he was going insane.

A loud knock came from his door, and Annie's voice spoke up. "Jeff, it's me. I got the movie."

He slowly picked himself up from the couch and dragged his feet across his apartment. He was still wearing the bathrobe and sweatpants, but he had the decency to actually put on a shirt now. When he answered the door, Annie was standing there beaming at him like he hadn't had a meltdown in the study room and they were both two perfectly sane people about to watch a movie.

She brushed past him without so much as a hello, and proceeded to pull a DVD and various bags of candy from her backpack.

Jeff frowned. "You brought candy?"

"I didn't know if you'd have any snacks," She said putting the DVD into the player.

Jeff slugged over to the couch, and dropped himself down as she took the bags of candy and sat next to him.

"So, I have a mental breakdown, and your solution is candy and a movie?"

"Are you sure you haven't seen this before?" She asked him, opening a bag of Red Vines.

Jeff surveyed the DVD case. "I have an irrational hatred for Bill Murray." She gave him a puzzled look, nibbling on the end of a red vine. "He looks like my dad," Jeff admitted.

She nodded with understanding, then turned to face the TV, pressing play on the DVD remote. "Well, pay attention," She told him. "This movie could teach you a thing or two."

Jeff shrugged, and sat back on his couch. He hardly believed a movie was the answer to all his problems, but then again death couldn't even answer his problems, so a movie couldn't hurt. The music started playing, Bill Murray's stupid Father-Winger face came on the screen, and Jeff sat back and watched, ignoring the fact that Annie was sitting very close to him, and kept looking at his face every two seconds to see his reaction.

XXX

Phil Connors woke up on February 3rd with an armful of Andie MacDowell. They went out into the snow, the credits started playing, and Jeff turned to look at Annie with a bewildered expression. Annie smirked up at him.

"Oh my God!" Was all Jeff could say. What the hell was his life? He was a movie! His life was literally a movie plot! Abed was gonna pee his pants when he found out about this.

"So, this is what's happening to you, right?" Annie asked. She had a knowing look on her face, like she'd just cracked a code.

"Oh my God!" Jeff repeated. He was Phil Connors. This made absolutely no sense. Yet it made prefect sense. Everything was confusing. Dear god it was like he was watching Lost all over again.

"So I guess now, all you have to do is become a better person and you can wake up tomorrow morning," Annie said. Her face fell when she realized the implications of her statement. "Wow, you're going to be here a long time."

"I.." Jeff began, but it seemed he had completely lost his ability to talk. "I mean, what do I even..."

Annie gave him a sympathetic look. She looked around his messy apartment, and her nose scrunched up a little.

"How do you find anything in here?" She asked.

"It's a recent mess. Y'know, because my life's _a freaking movie!_" Jeff said loudly.

She nodded, and hopped up from the couch, rooting through her bag for something. Jeff continued to stare into space wondering if maybe Abed really was god, and this was Jeff's punishment for becoming a less interesting character than his friend had hoped. Annie dropped back on the sofa, holding a yellow legal pad and one of her signature purple pens. She turned to face him and half sat on her legs.

"Okay," She began, in her authorative voice. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and finally looked up at him with her formidable face. "Let's start with things you need to stop doing; so, what have you done today that's bad?"

Jeff frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you break the loop. You need to become a better person, and for some one as morally ambiguous as you, it's hard to know where to start. So let's make a list and work from there."

"Okay," Jeff said. He was still mildly disorientated from the fact that his life mirrored a movie, but he turned to face her properly anyway.

"Okay," Annie grinned. "What have you done today that's bad?"

"_Today_-today or _Thursday_-today?"

Annie thought about it for a moment. "Go back to the first day, what did you do then that was bad?"

Jeff frowned. He'd been in this loop for a month and a half. He'd already reached a point where the days all blurred together in his head since pretty much everything was the same. He could hardly remember that first day. Still, Annie was tapping her pen against the paper impatiently so he said the first thing he could remember.

"I pissed you off."

She raised one eyebrow but successfully kept her curiosity at bay. "Okay. And what would be a way for you to avoid doing that?"

Jeff sighed. Not insulting Biff for starters, but he didn't know if he could do that. Also, he probably should stop tricking her into going on dates with him. And he shouldn't tell jerks in bars trying to hit on her that he was her boyfriend. Basically a lot of embarrassingly stupid things that he really didn't want to admit to right now, especially since she was being so awesome and helping him with all of this.

"I also turned down Pierce's invitation to go to his step-son's wedding," Jeff said. It was a cheap trick, and he was pretty sure it wouldn't divert her attention, but she seemed to catch how awkward this was for him, and took the bait.

"Well then, you should probably say yes to that next time he asks."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I know, but it's a wedding for some one I don't know. _With Pierce_. I just find it really hard to care."

She gave him a stern look. "Jeff, not caring's what got you into this situation."

"Ugh. I know," Jeff whined. "Can't I just start with something else?"

"This is gonna take forever," Annie muttered with slight annoyance.

"Okay fine, I'll say yes to Pierce! I'll go to Pavel's dumb disaster of a party! I won't sleep with Snape, and I'll tell Abed his movie will do great in the joke of a film festival that is Greendale Film Festival! I'll be nice to Biff, and I'll stop tricking you, and I'll give Chang a ride to the bar, and I'll stop skipping Applied...whatever it is, and I'll help the dean carry his Eminem autobiographies to the library! Never mind that I've done all those things at least once in this stupid loop and it didn't make any difference!"

Annie gave him an unimpressed look. "You can have as many temper tantrums as you want but it isn't gonna help you get out of this," She said, patiently.

"Sorry, but I'm a little tired from the fact that I _can't_ get out of this."

"You can, you just need to do the good deeds!"

"I already did!"

"Well, you need to mean it!"

"I'm sorry, I can't just suddenly care about pointless things! I'm not that sort of person."

Annie slumped her shoulders in frustration. "But Jeff, you already _do_ care! You just pretend you don't because for some reason you think that's _cool_, but if you just stop for a moment and ignore whatever it is that's making you act like such a jerk this year, maybe you can get out of this!" There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes, and Jeff could see that she really did believe in him. This frightened him a little bit, as well as making him feel like a jerk for disappointing her so much.

"Oh okay, _Abed_. But just so you know, caring sucks! Caring about you, and the study group, and that stupid mess of a school, it all _sucks!"_

"Why does it suck?"

"Because, I have no freedom anymore! I care about you, but I can't do anything about it because you said you just wanted to be friends, and you date douche-bags! But the main reason I can't do anything about it is because I care about that stupid study group, and I care what they think, and I care that Shirley will probably shake her head like a disappointed mother, and that Britta will call me a creep, and that Troy will..." He trailed off. "I don't know! But I know that I care, and I know that it sucks! So pretending I _don't _care works for me!"

Annie looked surprised by this new revelation. She stared at him for a long time. There was a crease in her brow, and she looked like she couldn't decide whether to apologize, cry, or yell at him. She looked down at the blank legal pad, swallowing down whatever thoughts were floating through her head. She let out a long sigh and then finally looked up at him again.

"They don't care you know; that you care about me. Abed's mentioned it to me hundreds of times."

"Annie," Jeff said, because it was all he could say. It was the only word going through his head.

"I said we should be friends because I found out you slept with Britta, and that hurt me."

Jeff felt his chest tighten. He always knew he'd hurt her, (he'd have to be a grade A jackass not to know), but it occurred to him now that he'd never apologized. And he never told her that Britta didn't mean anything. Basically she'd spent this entire year dating douche-bags just so she could forget about him, the biggest douche-bag of them all. Meanwhile here he was acting like an idiot because he was too scared to tell her he actually wanted to date her.

"I suck," Jeff finally said.

"Yeah, you do," Annie nodded.

They fell into a silence, just watching each other. There were too many emotions swimming through both of their heads.

"I do care about you though, as more than just a friend. And I have for a shamefully long time now." She smiled softly at him. "And I'm sorry for being such a tool."

"You should tell me that, after you break the loop," She told him, considering every word carefully.

Jeff sighed. He'd forgotten about the loop. Great, now he was gonna wake up again tomorrow morning after finally having enough courage to admit that he wanted her, and she wasn't going to remember a damn thing. He groaned and buried his face into the back of his sofa. "_Mff-fuph-iph,"_ He mumbled into the couch.

"I hate this too, but think of it this way, you and I work all night to figure out what you have to do, and then eventually you'll wake up on a Friday morning and tell me everything."

Jeff sat up again, giving her an affectionate look. "Annie Edison, ever the optimist."

"One of us has to be," She said. She picked up her pen again, and lifted up a knee, resting the legal pad on it so she could write.

"What happens then?"

"When?"

"When I break the loop and pour my heart out to you." He grimaced at how lame that sounded.

Annie pursed her lips, and considered the thought for a moment. "I don't know, you'll have to wait and see."

Jeff slouched a little. He really didn't want to wait, he wanted to kiss her. _Now._ But she had a point. And he'd have to be really masochistic to put himself through finally getting to kiss her only to have her not remember tomorrow. He straightened up his back and gave her a small smile.

"Okay then, Milady. Where do we start?"

She smiled proudly, and wrote a heading on the top of the legal pad. "Well, we know you've done a lot of bad deeds-" She gave him a chastising look, but her smile was teasing "-so now we just need to figure out what good deeds you have to do." She stopped writing for a moment, and fluttered her eyes to look up at him. "Milord," She finally added with a smile.

Jeff smiled back at her fondly. Thank God for Annie Edison. He'd probably never get out of the loop without her.

XXX

"Wait. So you spent the entire day reading Harry Potter?" Annie asked with a smirk on her face.

After the weird intense-ness from their earlier fight had completely died away, Annie had compiled a list of things for him to do. Jeff had shed the bathrobe, and the two had dug in to the candy she had brought, while Jeff told her about all the crazy stuff he did on his many, many Thursdays. The task of figuring out good deeds had long since been forgotten, and the two had settled with just hanging out and laughing at Jeff's misfortune, while watching whatever crap was on TV.

It was nice. In fact, it was the nicest Jeff had felt in a very, very long time. He knew nothing he did in this day ever really affected him, but he could almost feel the difference from finally getting to smile for once.

"Yeah, that was one of my more productive days," Jeff shrugged. He flicked past the usual episode of Grey's Anatomy, causing Annie to jump.

"Ooh, put it back. I wanna watch that!"

"Annie, I could literally quote the entire episode to you. We're watching something else," He said, landing on some random music channel showing Lady Gaga's latest video. He turned the volume down and turned back to Annie, who was eating a handful of M&M's.

"You's so lady-like," He teased.

She grinned and threw one at him. "So what else did you do?"

"Um...I painted my apartment a couple of..._bold_ colours, but I didn't really like any of them."

She giggled. "What colours?"

"The first time it was orange mostly. It's oddly cheap."

She scrunched her face up. "That's 'cos it's a gross colour for an apartment."

"You can't talk. Your apartment's purple," He said, taking a few M&M's for himself.

"Purple is the best colour," She said, waving her purple pen in front of his face.

"Oh sure, if you're a unicorn."

She feigned insult and threw a handful of Skittles at him.

"Okay, what else?"

"I've already told you everything," Jeff said.

"No, you said you've been stuck for 47 days. You've only told me about 20 or so."

Jeff looked to the TV and started unscrewing an oreo. "Well, yeah, but that's 'cos I spent all the other days pretty much killing myself." He avoided looking at her. They had been having light banter until now, and he was finally enjoying himself. He didn't want to talk about all the sad depressing crap he put himself through to get out. It was just awkward.

They sat in silence. Jeff was scraping the white part of the oreo with his teeth, pretending to watch as a bunch of models danced around Kanye. He pretended he couldn't see Annie watching him intently, but her eyes burned into him. He eventually gave in, and looked at her from the corner of his eye, only turning his head slightly. She had a sympathetic expression, which he sort of hated. It was the sort of look people used to give him after his parent's divorce, or whenever some girl dumped him. That look of pity that he couldn't do anything about, it made him feel helpless.

"I also ate my weight in cupcakes," He said, hoping it would drive the conversation back to fun, not heart-wrenching topics.

"Jeff," She said, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at her. "It's not..." He wanted to say _a big deal_ but the words couldn't seem to find their way to his lips.

"This really sucked for you, huh?"

Jeff shrugged. "It's obviously something I had to go through. Phil Connors went through the same thing, it's supposed to happen so I can learn to be good or whatever," He said waving a hand to the TV where Nicki Minaj was doing her thing. He turned to face Annie, who was still giving him that damn look. "Annie, it really isn't..."

"I know," She assured him. "It's just not a nice thought."

He gave her the tiniest hints of a smile, and looked down at her fingers resting on his shoulder. "I'm good now." _With you,_ went unsaid.

She smiled too, and slid her hand down his arm. "So, cupcakes?"

Jeff grinned. "The best cupcakes. You were there, actually."

"Was I?"

"Yeah. We talked about debate. It got awkward."

She smiled. "Debate?"

"Debate," was all he said. And from the way she was looking at him, it was pretty much all he needed to say. He felt a pull in his chest when he thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to suck. He'd just had this great, amazing day full of great, amazing memories with Annie Edison, and she wouldn't know a thing. He didn't want it to end, and he most certainly didn't want her to forget. He had her, he finally, undoubtedly, absolutely had her, and tomorrow she would be gone again, and who knows for how long. It took Phil Connors years, didn't it? What about Jeff? He didn't want to spend years waiting for the day he could finally tell her again about what he felt for her.

"What if it doesn't work?" He asked. The genuine fear of being stuck was taking over him.

"What?"

"Doing the good deeds thing. What if I'm stuck here, in this day, forever?"

A sad expression took over he face, but she blinked it away quickly. "You won't be."

"But what if I am? I mean, it took a mental breakdown for you to finally understand what was going on. I can't have a mental breakdown every day, hoping that you'll come hang out with me."

Annie looked at the legal pad, full of her purple scribbles. "Just stick to the good deeds and you'll get out of it," She said.

"Annie," He half-whined. "We don't know that. And not that hanging out with you like this for eternity wouldn't be awesome, because it totally would-" She blushed, self-consciously. "-but, I sort of want..."

"More?" She finished for him.

He gave her a confirming nod. "I just hate the thought of going through this entire day over and over again and not ending it with you." He made a face after that. "God, that sounded-" But by the time the word _cheesy_ reached his lips, Annie had gotten there first.

It took Jeff less than a second to comprehend what was going on, and start kissing her back. This was it. This was the moment he'd been imagining, and waiting for, and dreaming about for practically a year, and it definitely lived up to the hype. Her hands slid up his arms and twisted around his neck. Every second she seemed to get closer and closer to him. She tasted like perfection, literal, honest-to-God perfection. Jeff brought his hands up, tangling his fingers in her soft hair. She had somehow dragged herself over from her side of the couch to basically sitting on his lap. They were going at it like hormonal teenagers, not that Jeff had any complaints.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth , and okay..._that_ was perfection. His hands went from her hair to the sides of her face. Her skin was soft, and smooth, and warm; and she tasted so wonderfully sweet. So _Annie_. How he'd managed to keep himself from doing this long ago, he had no idea, because clearly, this was the greatest thing that could ever happen to him.

_Almost_ greatest. She wouldn't remember it tomorrow. _Damn it_.

"_Mhph! Hm! _Wait," He said, reluctantly pulling away from her. The fact that she was on his lap meant that she was perfectly in his eye-line now, which didn't help. Her big eyes looked so confused, and sad, worried all at once, and Jeff just felt like an overall ass.

"You're not gonna remember this tomorrow," He said. She sighed with disappointment, knowing he was right. "I want you to remember this tomorrow," He quietly added.

She nodded. "Me too," She practically whispered back. Her arms slid down from around his neck, and her hands rested on his chest, which she was staring at with sadness. She chuckled lightly, but it was bitter. "This day sucks."

Jeff wrapped his arms around her, and brought her head down to his chest. "Oh, trust me, I know," He mumbled into her hair. She slid off him a bit, so that now only her legs were on his lap, and they stayed like that for a while, listening to the faint sounds of Bruno Mars singing about how he didn't feel like doing anything.

XXX

Jeff opened his eyes to loud obnoxious noises coming from his TV. He and Annie must have dozed off through the night. It was pretty late, and in a couple of hours he was going to be waking up alone in his bed as he did every Thursday.

They were both cuddled up on the couch. Annie had her head resting on his chest, and had stretched her legs out behind her, tangling them through his.

"Annie?" Jeff said quietly, nudging her a little, but she was fast asleep. Her breathing was slow, and she looked peaceful and quiet. Jeff decided to just leave her there. It was late, and he wasn't gonna let her drive through her neighbourhood at this hour. Besides, she'd be back in her bed by morning. And she was so warm. He figured it wouldn't hurt to let her sleep here a couple more hours.

He fished around the coffee table covered in candy-wrappers until he finally found the remote for the TV. He switched it off, and watched Annie silently, as she slept. Soon he felt his eyelids become heavy, and drifted off into a nice sleep again.

XXX

**Day Forty Eight**

Jeff woke up in his bed, wrapped in his covers, and alone. He sighed to himself, and lay there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, letting the fact that this day was going to hurt like hell sink in for a bit. Eventually he pulled himself together, and got up to get ready for Greendale for the first time in weeks.

He decided it was about time to drop the wallowing-in-self-pity fashion statement and go back to the usual dress-shirts and jeans. He styled his hair, and briefly wondered how the hell he'd fallen so low that he stopped caring what it looked like for a while. Blasphemy!

When he walked out of his room, his coffee table was completely clean, and clear of candy wrappers. There was no legal pad, no Annie, no trace that anything had happened there the night before. Because it hadn't. Jeff ignored the feeling of being punched in the stomach that he got, and went to his car. He had good deeds to do, and a loop to break out of, so he could finally spend the night with Annie, and wake up knowing she'd still be there.

XXX

"Who are you talking about?"

"Professor Snape, the substitute for our pottery class" Abed said.

"Snape?" Annie asked. As per usual no one took the Harry Potter bait.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "Abed thinks I should date her." He ignored Shirley and Pierce's reactions to this news and focused on Annie, who nodded and looked to her unopened books without a word. "I won't though," He added. Annie looked up again, catching his eye. He tried to swallow down the sucky feeling he kept getting by the fact that everything from the night before hadn't actually happened.

Pierce opened his mouth for the usual retort.

"Yes, it's because I'm gay," Jeff said, before Pierce could throw his insult out in the open. Pierce seemed disorientated for a moment, while Troy and Britta strolled in.

"How was dance class?" Annie asked them. And Britta proceeded to complain about Troy's mix-up as always, as the two took their seats. Jeff sat silently waiting for his cue to begin good deed-ing. He watched Annie from the corner of his eye, simply because he just couldn't not watch her at this point. And yeah, he was basically torturing himself, but he didn't really regret it.

"That's not the important news" Pierce said, cutting through Jeff's daze. "The important part is that he said I could bring anyone I want, and I've chosen to bring one of you. So which of you lucky people want to come to my stepson's wedding with me?"

Shirley opened her mouth to excuse herself from it, but Jeff interrupted her.

"I'll go."

They all looked at him with confused expressions. Maybe he should have waited till the hot-seat was on him, then it would be more Winger of him to accept the invitation.

"Well, I don't know, Winger. You barely gave everyone else a chance to accept," Pierce started.

"You guys are all busy, right?" Jeff asked, the group. They all seemed to get the idea that he was doing this for their sake, and began nodding and giving him thankful looks. Jeff simply shrugged. "See? They're busy, I'll go."

"Interesting," Abed noted.

"What's interesting, Abed?" Shirley asked. Jeff rolled his eyes. _Here we go._

"Jeff's character has been slowly going back to his usual jerk ways since the start of the year. Now he's suddenly being nice. It's like he's had character growth but we missed it," Abed's eyes widened. "Do you have a secret girlfriend? You're usually a better person when your actions are affected by a woman." His eyes flickered to Annie briefly, but were gone just as fast.

The groups all snapped their heads to stare at Jeff, giving him looks of varying curiostiy.

"No, Abed, I don't have a secret girlfriend. Why, do you?"

Abed leaned back in his chair and eyed him suspiciously, but didn't answer.

"Okay," Britta began. "As interesting as Jeff's 'character development'-" She did air-quotes, "-is, I think what we really need to talk about is the fact that Starburns reshaped his sideburns again."

"Why would we need to take about that?" Troy asked, grossed out by the topic of conversation.

"Because, he obviously looked better as Hairyburns."

"I don't know.." Shirley said. The group's usual epic debate about Starburns vs Hairyburns started again, and Jeff went back to running through the list he and Annie had made the night before in his head. He still had a lot of stuff he needed to do for the people of Greendale. Not to mention Annie was probably right about the meaning it thing, and he really didn't have the energy to care. But she had kissed him last night, and it was amazing. And really if caring about Greendale was all it took, than Jeff didn't really mind.

He looked to her as Abed listed out the pros and cons of Hairyburns. She caught his eye, and he gave her a small smile. She probably didn't understand it, but that was okay. She would soon. Jeff was gonna make sure of it.


End file.
